Apocalypse
by Nafrayu
Summary: Dean a cédé à la pression : il a dit "oui" à Michael et l'Apocalypse a pu avoir lieu. A son réveil, il comprend qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se reconstruire même si le monde autour de lui s'est effondré. [Destiel]
1. Chapter 1

Bonsoir à tous !

Me revoilà avec un nouveau projet qui me tient beaucoup à cœur. Il suit directement mon OS _"On ne se dira plus adieux"_ qu'il vaut mieux avoir lu avant de commencer cette histoire. Ma saison favorite étant la saison 05, j'avais envie d'écrire une histoire sur Dean à partir de l'épisode où il songe sérieusement à dire "oui" à Michael. Même si cette fic est plus sombre que ce que j'écris habituellement, il y aura un happy end.

Cette histoire a été écrite à l'occasion du **National Novel Writing Month**, c'est un défis lancé pendant le mois de novembre et qui consistait à écrire 50 000 mots en un mois ! Autant dire que j'ai un paquet de chapitres d'avance ;) C'est aussi la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas pu actualiser mes autres histoires.

J'espère sincèrement que vous aimerez et surtout n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

**Titre** : Apocalypse

**Résumé** : Dean a cédé à la pression, il a dit "oui" à Michael et l'Apocalypse a pu avoir lieu. A son réveil, il comprend qu'il n'a pas d'autre choix que de se reconstruire. [Destiel]

**Rating** : T

**Pairing** : Principalement Destiel

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient (malheureusement !).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 01<strong>

Depuis le tout début de cette histoire, c'est-à-dire à partir du moment où Castiel avait prononcé pour la première fois le mot «_ Apocalypse_ », Dean était passé par plusieurs stades différents. Il y eut le déni, un refus formel et catégorique qu'une telle chose arrive ensuite il y eut la panique, celle de tout perdre, à commencer par Sam, et de voir le monde s'embrasser la colère était venue quand il se rendit compte que les anges ne veillaient pas sur lui, contrairement aux paroles de sa mère, mais cherchaient à tout prix à plonger le monde dans le Chaos. Puis, un jour, il y eut l'abandon. Il n'était qu'un humain, il ne pouvait pas lutter seul contre le reste de l'Univers. Les anges se préparaient à la guerre, Dieu était absent – ou mort, qu'importe –, Sam et Bobby continuaient d'espérer, Castiel avait tout abandonné pour lui et il savait qu'il le décevrait de la pire façon qui soit. Puis, un jour, l'ange était définitivement parti, les laissant seuls.

Il n'avait rien pu répondre de concret quand son frère lui avait demandé où était parti Castiel et surtout pourquoi. Dean avait juste répondu qu'il s'était tiré et qu'ils étaient tous dans une merde profonde. Ce qui en soi était totalement vrai. En vérité le chasseur savait très bien pourquoi son ange était parti. Il avait dit oui à Michael. Et il avait fait ça sans avoir le courage de l'avouer à son frère, ni à qui que ce soit d'autre. Dean savait que Sam serait déçu et il ne supporterait pas de le regarder à nouveau dans les yeux. Depuis quelques semaines il vivait avec un sentiment de honte grandissant. Il avait abandonné ses frères en quelque sorte, et ça, jamais il ne se pardonnerait. Adam était prisonnier du paradis en attendant de servir et ce par sa faute quant à Sam, il lui faisait croire qu'il y avait toujours de l'espoir alors qu'il a décidé d'abandonner depuis bien avant la capture d'Adam. Mais le pire c'était que l'Apocalypse était là, il pouvait presque sentir la terre bruler sous ses pieds alors même que le combat n'avait pas commencé.

Dean tentait de paraître aussi détaché que d'habitude mais plus il voyait son frère s'épuiser à tenter de trouver une solution à un problème qui n'en avait pas et plus il se haïssait profondément de lui avoir menti. Il ne savait pas si Michael avait raison quand il lui avait soutenu que ce qui était écrit devait arriver, mais il était sûr d'une chose : Sam et lui n'avaient pas les moyens de lutter. Il se souvenait parfaitement du soir où, complètement soûl après un certain nombre de verre, il était sorti de la maison de Bobby en titubant pour se planter en face du ciel. Il avait jeté sa bouteille par terre, essuyé les larmes de rages et d'épuisement qui coulaient sur ses joues, pour murmurer une prière maladroite à l'intention de Michael.

Dean se souvient parfaitement d'avoir exigé que « _cet enfoiré de Zacharie_ » ne pointe pas le bout de son nez sinon ça serait définitivement mort. Soit Michael venait en personne, soit il pouvait faire une croix sur son consentement. Il avait attendu quelques minutes puis la terre avait tremblée et toutes les lumières du quartier avait sauté d'un coup, plongeant Dean dans le noir le plus total. Il avait marmonné deux ou trois insultes avant qu'un homme ne se matérialise devant ses yeux. Soit Michael avait pris le corps d'un pauvre type, soit c'était un autre ange.

– Bonsoir Dean, le salua tranquillement l'ange.

– Michael ?

L'ange hocha doucement la tête. De tous les enfoirés d'ange qu'il avait rencontré – Castiel mit à part évidemment –, Michael était celui qui s'était montré le plus poli et aimable avec eux. Dans l'immédiat Dean trouvait ça assez réconfortant mais c'était peut-être seulement dû à son taux élevé d'alcoolémie même s'il se trouvait étrangement calme et lucide.

– Si j'accepte, commença Dean sans préambule, j'ai deux ou trois conditions.

– Lesquelles ?

Dean prit une grande inspiration et eut soudain envie de pleurer. Il avait la sensation de donner ses dernières volontés avant de mourir.

– Je veux que mon ami Bobby Singer soit à l'abri.

Michael hocha la tête avec l'air de celui qui dit que c'est évident.

– Et Castiel, poursuivit Dean.

L'archange fronça les sourcils.

– Castiel a compris plus de choses que vous tous réunis, insista l'humain, je veux qu'il soit à l'abri, qu'il ne lui arrive rien de mal, qu'il soit libre de vivre comme il le souhaite.

Michael le fixa quelques secondes avant de répondre.

– Castiel n'aura sans doute plus tellement envie de vivre sur Terre si tu n'es pas là pour lui. Il a tout abandonné et il doit en payer le prix.

– C'est ça ou rien, rétorqua Dean, je veux qu'il soit à l'abri et qu'il puisse revenir au Paradis.

– Très bien, soupira finalement Michael, il pourra revenir au Paradis et il ne lui arrivera rien. C'est tout ?

– Adam, il faut le ramener ici, avec Bobby, ou n'importe où tant qu'il soit en sécurité. Il y a aussi Lisa et Ben, poursuivit Dean, et l'Impala.

– Pardon ? s'exclama Michael.

– L'Impala, répéta-t-il.

– Ton… automobile ?

– Oui, insista Dean.

Quoiqu'il arrive, son bébé devait être à l'abri. Michael ne semblait pas tellement comprendre pourquoi vouloir mettre à l'abri un tas de ferraille mais il savait depuis longtemps que les humains pouvaient avoir des exigences loufoques. Il hocha lentement la tête.

– Et Sam, tenta Dean, Sammy…

– Impossible, coupa Michael, et tu sais très bien pourquoi.

Dean se mordit la lèvre et ne répondit rien, il regrettait d'avoir jeté sa bouteille par terre, il aurait bien eu besoin d'un peu de bière supplémentaire.

– Je voudrais que… Enfin j'aimerais que personne ne soit au courant, termina Dean.

Il se sentait comme un condamné à mort qui monterait sur l'échafaud. Son cœur battait la chamade et il espérait de tout son cœur que Sam et lui ne souffriraient pas trop.

– Pourquoi cela ?

– Ils vont être déçus, répondit Dean, ça vous échappe peut-être mais personne ne vous apprécie ici alors je veux qu'ils continuent d'espérer.

– Donner de l'espoir à quelqu'un quand il n'y a plus rien à faire est cruel, fit remarquer Michael.

– Question de point de vue, répliqua l'humain, ça vaut mieux que de se rouler en boule dans un coin en attendant que ça passe.

Voir Michael lui parler de cruauté était plutôt ironique alors que Zacharie n'hésitait pas à torturer pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait.

– Comme tu veux, concéda Michael plus par envie d'en finir rapidement que par envie de débattre sur les notions de bien et de mal.

– Je survivrais ? questionna enfin Dean en espérant presque que la réponse serait négative.

– Probablement, répondit Michael, c'est écrit ainsi.

– Mais vous n'en êtes pas sûr, nota le chasseur, n'est-ce pas ?

– On ne peut jamais être sûr de rien.

– Vous savez que ce qui est écrit peut changer, continua Dean.

– C'est une chance extrêmement faible, rétorqua Michael, et il vaudrait mieux pour tout le monde ici présent que ça soit moi qui gagne ce combat.

– Les humains survivront ?

– Je ferais mon possible pour en sauver le plus possible, affirma Michael, tu peux me faire confiance.

Dean resta alors silencieux. Le plus possible d'humain vivant c'était mieux que pas du tout. S'il disait oui à Michael, il n'y aurait pas de virus croatoan, Lucifer serait tué et le monde sauvé. Le prix à payer pour tout cela était la mort de son frère et accepter le fait d'en être responsable. Dean ne l'accepterait jamais, il ne se le pardonnerait jamais mais il donna son accord à Michael. Il eut brièvement envie de demander si ça faisait mal de se faire posséder par un ange – cette expression était décidément très inapproprié – mais il ne voulait pas montrer qu'il avait peur.

– Tu ne sentiras rien, lui assura Michael, tu auras juste la sensation d'avoir dormi lorsque tu te réveilleras.

– Ne lis pas mes pensées ! grogna Dean.

– Je réponds seulement à tes craintes, répondit Michael en haussant les épaules.

– Ouai et bien abstiens-toi, rétorqua le chasseur.

Il y eut un silence puis :

– Une dernière chose, ajouta Dean, si Sam meurt, je veux que son âme aille au Paradis. Il s'en prend plein la gueule depuis qu'il a six mois, il le mérite plus que n'importe qui.

– Naturellement, lui assura Michael visiblement prêt à tout pour son consentement.

– Je pourrais l'y rejoindre ? Quand je serais mort, cru bon de préciser le chasseur.

– Si tu le souhaite oui, il faudra que tu le dises à l'ange qui s'occupera de toi une fois mort.

Bien. Tout était réglé. Michael s'approcha de lui, lui assura de nouveau qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui et une immense lumière l'aveugla soudainement.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain matin, Dean se réveilla dans son lit, se sentant étrangement reposé et affamé. Il ne savait pas trop ce que Michael avait fait avec son corps cette nuit-là mais il avait respecté ses paroles en lui disant qu'il aurait simplement la sensation d'avoir dormi. Il resta un long moment allongé ce matin-là à regarder le plafond couvert de toile d'araignée, pensant à son frère, à Bobby, à Castiel et à tout ce qu'il abandonnait consciemment. Il se sentait soulagé malgré tout. C'était un grand réconfort que de se dire qu'on avait plus la fin du monde à gérer, qu'on pouvait juste se laisser aller et arrêter de se battre.<p>

En descendant prendre son petit-déjeuner, il trouva Sam le nez dans son ordinateur. Il regarda un instant son frère en se demandant combien de temps il lui restait à vivre ainsi à ses côtés. La réponse s'imposa d'elle-même : quelques semaines tout au plus. Bobby préparait le repas de midi dans la cuisine tout en braillant au téléphone qu'on ne discutait pas les ordres du F.B.I. Dean ne savait pas quel chasseur il aidait en ce moment mais il était soulagé de savoir que son presque père vivrait. Il le méritait plus que quiconque. Castiel, en revanche, ne réapparut pas et ne se montra plus. Dean se demanda brièvement si c'était volontaire ou si Michael l'avait mis à l'abri comme promis. Finalement il préférait ne pas savoir, supporter le regard plein de colère et de déception de l'ange serait au-delà de ses forces. Aujourd'hui, Dean attendait la fin du monde en buvant un coup (ou deux) et en mentant à tour de bras. Il n'avait jamais eu confiance en lui mais à présent il se dégoutait carrément.

Dean se demandait si l'Apocalypse s'annoncerait d'une façon particulière, si un ange descendrait du ciel pour annoncer que la fin du monde était là, ou si ça se présenterait comme une journée tout à fait normale.

Très ironiquement ce fut le deux mai, jour de l'anniversaire de Sammy, à quatre heures trente du matin que Michael apparut dans son rêve pour lui dire que c'était l'heure. Il se réveilla immédiatement après, le cœur lourd, les larmes coulant déjà sur ses joues. Sam était déjà parti depuis quelques jours et Dean regretta plus que tout de ne pas lui avoir dit à quel point il l'aimait. Le jour n'était même pas encore levé lorsque le sol se mit à trembler, il fixa son regard sur l'horizon en demandant pardon. Puis il sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

><p>Dean se réveilla difficilement. Il avait la tête brumeuse, douloureuse et la sensation d'avoir la pire gueule de bois de toute sa vie. Il avait deux mots à dire à Michael à propos du <em>« ça sera comme si tu avais simplement dormi <em>». Il se força à ouvrir les paupières et ressentit une légère envie de vomir. Il se trouvait dans un hôpital, une perfusion reliée au bras, un moniteur produisant un « bip » régulier et parfaitement agaçant se trouvant quelque part à sa droite.

Il bougea légèrement et vit que deux autres lits se trouvaient près du sien. Sur le premier une femme était allongée, la tête entourée d'un bandage ensanglantée qui aurait bien besoin d'être changé. Le second était occupé par un enfant qui ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans et dont la jambe cassée était soutenue par un épais plâtre. Dean chercha à tâtons le bouton qui permettait d'appeler un ou une infirmière et appuya frénétiquement dessus une bonne dizaine de fois.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, une infirmière débarqua. Elle avait les cheveux en bataille et de larges cernes violets soulignaient ses yeux fatigués. Elle vérifia un instant le bandage de la jeune fille avant de s'approcher de Dean.

– Vous avez mal ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix lasse.

– Non, répondit Dean, je voudrais juste savoir quel jour on est et depuis combien de temps je suis ici ?

– Nous sommes le huit juin et vous êtes là depuis une semaine, répondit-elle, on vous a trouvé dans les décombres.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– La fin du monde, c'est la seule explication probable, murmura-t-elle en secouant la tête,

– La fin du monde… répéta Dean plus pour lui-même que pour la jeune femme.

– Une série de cataclysme s'est abattu d'un coup partout sur la planète : des tornades, des orages, des inondations… A un degré que vous n'imaginez même pas ! Comme si la Nature devenait folle.

– Il y a eu beaucoup de victimes ?

L'infirmière lui fit un sourire triste.

– Plusieurs milliards, répondit-elle laconiquement.

Dean écarquilla les yeux et se releva partiellement.

– Milliards ? répéta-t-il incrédule.

– Plus de la moitié de la population mondiale oui, murmura-t-elle.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes et Dean supposa qu'elle avait sans doute perdu sa famille.

– Je suis désolé.

– Ne le soyez pas, répondit-elle en séchant ses joues humides, ce n'est pas votre faute.

Dean déglutit difficilement en songeant que si c'était de sa faute. Soudain toute l'ampleur de son geste lui revint en pleine figure et il se sentit mal. Sam, Sammy, son petit frère, était mort. Sa tête lui tourna violemment et il se pencha par-dessus la barrière qui l'empêchait de tomber de son lit. L'infirmière lui caressa doucement le dos alors qu'il vomissait ses tripes sur le plancher sale de l'hôpital.

– Je vais chercher de quoi nettoyer, lui dit-elle en l'aidant à se rallonger.

Dean attendit qu'elle soit partie pour enfouir sa tête dans l'oreiller et hurler toute sa douleur. Il ne méritait pas d'être ici, il ne méritait même pas d'être en vie. Un scalpel était posé sur la table de nuit de la jeune femme blessée. Sans réfléchir il se leva, évita soigneusement la flaque de vomi et attrapa le petit objet de métal froid.

Les hôpitaux devaient être en sous-effectif, ce qui expliquait le manque de soin, de personnels et les oublis comme celui-ci. Dean regarda son poignet gauche et posa la lame sur sa peau. En quelques minutes il aurait rejoint son frère au Paradis et tout serait terminé. Il resta quelques secondes sans bouger, tentant de trouver en lui le courage nécessaire pour mettre fin à cet immense bordel. Les minutes passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse réussir à faire quoi que ce soit et ce fut l'infirmière qui mit fin à ça. Elle entra, le vit dans cette étrange position et ferma soigneusement la porte. Elle s'approcha de Dean, lui prit sans ménagement le scalpel des mains et le força à s'allonger dans son lit. Puis elle nettoya consciencieusement le sol et se releva.

– Plusieurs milliards c'est déjà beaucoup trop, murmura-t-elle, chaque vie compte.

Elle repartie alors, son biper sonnant sans discontinuer. Dean se sentit bête, très bête même et songea que le Paradis était fait pour des gens comme cette infirmière, pas pour des humains comme lui. Soudainement il se souvint de Bobby qui devait être en vie et qui le cherchait surement. Il attrapa le téléphone et composa le numéro de la maison de son vieil ami en priant qu'il ne se soit pas collé une balle dans la tête. Au bout de cinq interminables sonneries, quelqu'un décrocha enfin.

– Bobby Singer, annonça une voix très lasse.

– Bobby c'est moi, c'est Dean, lança le chasseur à toute vitesse.

– Dean ? C'est une blague ? s'exclama-t-il.

– Non Bobby c'est moi, je suis dans un hôpital.

– Je te croyais mort, répliqua Bobby.

– Oui et bien apparemment pas, s'agaça Dean, tu veux bien venir me chercher ?

– Dis-moi d'abord où tu es…

Dean entendit vaguement Bobby le traiter de crétin ou tout autre terme très positif mais il était trop occupé à chercher le nom de l'hôpital pour répliquer quoi que ce soit. Tordant son cou pour tenter de trouver quelque chose, il tomba sur sa feuille de soin où figurait le cachet de l'hôpital.

– Bobby, je suis à l'hôpital Saint-Michel de Lawrence dans le Kansas, marmonna Dean en coinçant le téléphone entre son cou et son oreille.

– L'hôpital Saint-Michel, grogna Bobby, sérieusement ?

– Sérieusement, les anges ont un sens de l'humour de merde.

– C'est rien de le dire, rétorqua Bobby, tu ne bouges pas j'arrive.

Il raccrocha sans plus de préambule tandis que Dean grognait qu'il ne pouvait pas aller bien loin de toute manière. Il se rallongea dans son lit et soupira.

Sans personne à qui parler, sans rien pour occuper son esprit, le chasseur avait un milliard de pensées qui tournaient sans arrêt dans son esprit. Il tenta vaguement de dormir mais se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur après un rêve particulière éprouvant où il vit Sam hurler de douleur. Après avoir réfléchit il songea que ce n'était peut-être pas qu'un rêve mais une sorte de souvenir de la fameuse nuit où Michael et Lucifer s'étaient allègrement battus dans leurs corps respectifs. Il éprouva une violente bouffée de colère en pensant que l'archange qui s'était allègrement servi de lui avait torturé son tout petit frère.

Dean poussa un long et profond soupir. Il ne reverrait plus Sam, jamais. Son petit frère était parti pour de bon, il allait devoir terminer le reste de sa vie sans lui. Cette pensée était plus insupportable que tout ce qu'il avait vécu jusque-là. Plus que tout il avait échoué, il n'avait pas protégé Sammy, il l'avait conduit lui-même jusqu'à la mort. Les larmes lui piquèrent les yeux et il profita du sommeil de la jeune femme et du petit garçon pour pleurer silencieusement.

L'infirmière revint le voir une heure plus tard. Elle semblait un peu moins épuisée et portait un plateau de nourriture entre ses mains. Elle fit mine de ne pas remarquer les larmes de Dean et se contenta de lui tendre deux comprimés blancs et un verre d'eau.

– Des somnifères, expliqua-t-elle face à son air interrogateur, vous le prenez en mangeant et vous aurez le luxe de dormir douze heures d'affilés.

– Vous en auriez besoin, fit remarquer le chasseur en posant ses comprimés sur le plateau.

– C'est un luxe que je ne peux pas me payer, répondit-elle avec un petit sourire, il y a beaucoup de blessé et très peu de médecins.

– Il y a toujours de l'électricité, remarqua soudainement Dean.

Il se sentit bête de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt mais il ne comprenait pas comment deux archanges avaient pu s'entre-tuer tout en laissant le système électrique intact.

– Rétablis il y a seulement une semaine aux Etats-Unis et dans une partie de l'Europe, murmura-t-elle, le reste du monde est plongé dans le noir. Heureusement qu'il existe un générateur de secours au sein de l'hôpital. Apparemment nous avons été le plus touché ici à Lawrence, un orage a rasé littéralement le cimetière. C'était terrifiant, ajouta-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

– Quel cimetière ? questionna Dean.

– Le cimetière de Stull, un très vieil endroit, répondit-elle en changeant sa perfusion, il a été intégralement rasé.

Elle lui souhaita ensuite bonne nuit et sortie de la pièce. Dean contempla son repas – une assiette de purée avec deux tranches de jambon sous vide, une compote et un morceau de pain –, avala les deux somnifères et mangea en espérant que les médicaments feraient rapidement effet. Il avait besoin d'un bon cheeseburger, de quelques bières et d'un revolver. Tout en sombrant lentement dans le sommeil, il pria silencieusement Bobby d'arriver très rapidement.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà le premier chapitre ! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop déprimé et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)<em>


	2. Chapter 2

Toutes mes excuses pour ce retard, j'ai totalement oublié de vous poster ce chapitre la semaine dernière !

Merci beaucoup pour les reviews, les mises en favoris/alerte, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! J'ai toujours du mal à poster une nouvelle histoire, je n'ai pas forcément confiance en moi et je me dis tout le temps que mon histoire n'est pas assez originale/bien écrite pour être publié, ça explique aussi que je mette souvent une éternité à poster je me relis un paquet de fois ^^

J'espère que la suite vous plaira tout autant et à bientôt :)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 02<strong>

Dean regardait la route défiler devant ses yeux à toute vitesse. Elle semblait interminable. Par endroit les forêts étaient dévastées et les arbres jonchaient le sol, certaines maisons gisaient tristement au sol et l'armée ratissait le pays pour récupérer chaque cadavre. C'était un spectacle désolant, un spectacle de mort et d'Apocalypse.

Bobby conduisait sa vieille camionnette les yeux fixés sur la route, ne disant pas un mot. La radio grésillait et déversait un flot d'informations qui donna rapidement une migraine à Dean. Le monde était perdu et commençait tout juste à enterrer ses morts, une épidémie de typhus avait été décelé en Asie et en Afrique et le peu de dirigeants qui restaient tentaient à tout prix de tout gérer.

Dean finit par chercher une émission moins déprimante et tomba sur de la musique. Il soupira de soulagement avant de se rendre compte qu'il écoutait _Send me an angel_ du groupe Scorpion. Très mauvaise idée. Il finit par éteindre nerveusement la radio et reporta son attention sur la route. Quand Bobby était arrivé à l'hôpital ils n'avaient pas beaucoup parlé. Dean ne voulait pas entendre de condoléances et autre conneries de ce genre et Bobby ne savait tout simplement pas quoi dire.

Dean avait remercié l'infirmière qui s'était occupée de lui, avait enlacé Bobby et ils étaient repartis ensemble. Depuis, les quelques heures de routes qui les séparaient de la maison du vieux chasseur se déroulaient dans un silence oppressant. Ce fut Bobby qui le rompit le premier.

– J'ai demandé à Rufus et à d'autres chasseurs de ratisser le pays, commença-t-il, pour retrouver le corps de Sam.

Dean hocha vigoureusement la tête sans savoir si son ami l'avait vu, il n'avait pas le cœur à parler de ça.

– Tu devrais essayer d'appeler Castiel, ajouta-t-il.

– Il ne répondra, répondit finalement Dean.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est de ma faute s'il est parti, enfin je crois, marmonna-t-il.

– C'est-à-dire ? grogna Bobby.

– J'ai… j'ai demandé à Michel de le mettre à l'abri, tout comme toi, donc soit il est parti de lui-même, soit son frangin l'a emmené mais dans tous les cas il ne voudra probablement pas me revoir.

– T'es un sacré couillon d'avoir accepté tu le sais ça ?

– Tu avais une meilleure solution ? s'énerva le chasseur. Parce que moi non Bobby, et honnêtement je préfère ça à l'extinction de l'humanité tout entière.

– On aurait fini par trouver ! répliqua Bobby.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Dean eut soudainement envie de se jeter par la fenêtre.

– Sam le savait n'est-ce pas, murmura Dean en s'installant plus confortablement dans l'habitacle.

– Il avait des doutes, répondit le vieux chasseur, il a voulu essayer jusqu'au bout de trouver une solution puis… enfin un jour il est parti et on sait tous ce qu'il a fait.

Dean sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, des larmes de rage et de tristesse. Le poids de sa culpabilité l'étouffait comme s'il se noyait et il se sentait faible de ne pas avoir su résister. Sam et Bobby avaient tenté jusqu'au bout de trouver une solution, mais si lui-même ne se battait plus, comment son petit frère aurait-il pu continuer ? Dean avait l'impression de lui avoir tenu la main pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la mort.

– Je suis désolé Bobby, murmura-t-il.

– Tu as fais ce que tu as pu, comme nous tous.

– On est juste humain, poursuivit Dean, on ne pouvait pas lutter.

– Si Castiel était là, il dirait que tu as perdu la foi, fit remarquer Bobby.

– Ouai… mais il n'est pas là justement, marmonna le chasseur.

La présence de l'ange, si rationnel et posé, lui manquait terriblement. Quant à Sam… il préférait ne pas y penser. Il était persuadé que le moment où les chiens de l'Enfer lui avait arraché une partie des tripes avant son séjour là-bas était moins douloureux que ce qu'il ressentait à cet instant précis.

– Je me suis planqué dans la cave, grommela Bobby, la nuit où tout a commencé. Quelques heures plus tard j'ai retrouvé Adam devant ma porte, il m'a dit que Michel l'avait expédié ici et qu'on ne risquait rien tous les deux, mais on s'est quand même planqué.

– Il va bien ? demanda Dean en se sentant soulagé que son frère, le seul qui lui restait, soit encore en vie.

– Secoué, comme nous tous.

Bobby se tut et fixa la route tandis que Dean se retenait de hurler. La douleur morale était infiniment plus insupportable que la douleur physique.

– Hum, commença le vieux chasseur, si tu appelais saint Michel il répondrait ou pas ?

– Pourquoi je l'appellerais Bobby ? s'étonna Dean.

– Peut-être pour t'assurer que l'âme de Sam est bien au Paradis non ? ironisa le vieux chasseur.

Dean resta silencieux. Il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de penser à tout et il se souvenait de la promesse de l'archange de faire en sorte que son petit frère repose, enfin, en paix.

– Je ne sais pas s'il répondra, avoua Dean, il m'a peut-être déjà oublié d'ailleurs.

– Ça ne coûte rien d'essayer, insista Bobby.

– Et comment veux-tu que je l'appelle ?

– En priant, répondit Bobby comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

– Hors de question que je le pris LUI alors que c'est totalement de SA faute si on en est là, répliqua Dean.

– Comment tu as fais pour le faire venir quand tu as dis oui ? soupira-t-il.

– Je lui ai dis de ramener son cul parce que c'était le moment où jamais.

– Tu ne nous aides pas vraiment là.

– Je sais Bobby, marmonna Dean.

– Essaye de prier, je vais pas le faire à ta place merde !

Dean lui lança un regard noir et prit une grande inspiration.

– Hum… Michel si tu m'entends, toi qui est aux cieux…

– Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette prière à la gomme ? coupa Bobby. Même Crowley ferait mieux que toi.

– Je fais ce que je peux, se défendit Dean, si tu as quelque chose de mieux à proposer fais-le je t'en prie.

– Moi il ne me connait pas alors mets-y un peu de cœur bon dieu !

Dean ne répondit rien, soupira une nouvelle fois et se concentra autant qu'il le put.

– Michel s'il te plait, j'ai besoin de toi…

Il tourna la tête vers Bobby qui haussa les épaules.

– Bon, on oublie Michel, il y a bien un ange qui doit être disponible dans le coin.

Ils passèrent le reste du trajet à tenter d'appeler tous les anges dont ils connaissaient le nom, y compris ceux dont ils ne savaient même pas s'ils existaient réellement. Mais rien. Dean tenta également de prier Castiel mais seul le silence lui répondit.

– C'est fichu Bobby, marmonna Dean, vu qu'Adam et toi êtes en vie, j'espère que Michel a tenu sa parole pour Sam.

_« Et Castiel »_ songea-t-il.

– Formidable, il ne manquait plus que ça, grommela-t-il.

* * *

><p>Ils arrivèrent en fin d'après-midi dans la maison du vieux chasseur. Adam leur ouvrit et, sans dire un mot puisqu'après tout un Winchester a du mal avec les émotions, il enlaça son frère en le remerciant de l'avoir sauvé. En dépit de tout ce qu'il venait de se passer, Dean trouva un certain réconfort à la vue de ce qu'il considérait comme étant son chez-lui. Certes il devait être sincère envers lui-même, Adam n'était pas Sam et ils n'auraient jamais la même relation, mais il était son frère. Il s'installa dans le salon pendant que Bobby allait chercher un pack de bière. Ils burent tous les trois en silence, regardant le feu crépiter dans la cheminée. Dean en était à sa troisième bouteille lorsque Bobby partit préparer le repas.<p>

Le chasseur prépara une omelette de belle taille pour trois, tandis qu'elle cuisait doucement dans la poêle, Dean remarqua les multiples cartons qui s'entassaient sur la table.

– C'est quoi ? questionna-t-il en désignant le désordre du menton.

– Des rations, expliqua Adam, l'armée distribue des paniers de nourriture. La plupart des magasins sont fermés ou ont été pillé du coup les petits soldats prennent le relais.

– Il y a assez de nourriture pour tout le monde ?

– Largement assez ! D'ailleurs je crois bien que c'est la première fois que tout le monde a à manger à sa faim…

Forcément quand la nourriture est équitablement répartie, tout le monde mange. Dean hocha la tête et prit l'assiette que lui tendit Bobby. Ils mangèrent en silence, faisant passer l'omelette avec un peu de bière. Sur la table Dean remarqua également tout un tas de brochure estampillé _« Que faire en cas de fin du monde ? »_ ou encore _« Les catastrophes naturelles : survivre et se reconstruire »_.

– C'est quoi ça ? demanda Dean.

– L'armée donne ça en même temps que la nourriture et les médicaments, répondit Bobby en haussant les épaules, je crois que certaines datent de la Guerre Froide…

Dean en prit une dans le tas : _« Que faire en cas de perte soudaine d'un proche : les différentes étapes du deuil. »._

– Je ne suis pas sûr que ça te soit utile mais prends-le si tu veux.

* * *

><p>Après avoir cette brochure totalement idiote, Dean l'avait consciencieusement plié en quatre et l'avait glissé sous un des pieds bancal de la table de la salle à manger. Ce ramassis de connerie allait au moins servir à quelque chose, à savoir : caler la table. Il avait ensuite trouvé une méthode très personnelle pour faire son deuil : nier la mort de son petit frère, prier Castiel en l'insultant à moitié et boire de façon plus qu'excessive. Le tout pas forcément dans cet ordre-là. Bobby se chargeait de faire à manger et de terminer les fonds de bouteille que Dean n'avait pas encore sirotée et ça devenir difficile. La présence d'Adam leur était très précieuse, il s'occupait d'eux, partait chercher des rations de survie et les distrayait en racontant ses pires anecdotes d'étudiants en médecine. Parfois il s'absentait pendant plusieurs heures et Bobby expliqua à Dean que son petit frère aidait bénévolement les médecins de l'hôpital à soigner les survivants.<p>

Un mois passa ainsi, avec la sensation que le temps était comme suspendu. L'Impala était soigneusement garé dans l'allée et n'y bougeait plus, Bobby se contentant de faire la majorité des allées-retours avec sa camionnette.

Le mois de juillet arriva, apportant avec lui une vague de chaleur étouffante. Le monde était toujours dévasté et les villes toujours pas reconstruites et pourtant la Nature reprenait tranquillement le cours de sa vie, comme si rien n'avait eu lieu.

Dean était sous la douche, laissant l'eau chaude couler sur sa peau. Fermant les yeux il tenta de se relaxer et d'évacuer les pensées les plus noires qui occupaient son esprit sans interruption depuis l'Apocalypse. Mais ce genre de choses ne pouvait pas s'en aller en prenant une simple douche chaude. Dean avait la sensation de vivre constamment avec une énorme boule dans le ventre, par instant il se disait qu'une goule lui dévorait lentement les entrailles.

Le monde était peut-être sauvé, la population allait peut-être se reconstruire, ça n'avait aucune importance à ses yeux. Il était seul, il n'avait plus de but tangible dans sa vie, il se sentait incapable de reprendre sa vie de chasseur, voire sa vie tout court. Sammy… Sammy était parti en le laissant en mille morceaux. Il n'en parlait pas pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il ne savait pas comment formuler ses pensées et également parce qu'il ne voulait pas laisser croire à Adam qu'il était moins important que Sam même s'il savait très bien que c'était le cas.

– Castiel, murmura-t-il pour la énième fois en un mois, ramène ton cul d'emplumé ici.

Comme d'habitude seul le silence lui répondit. Il passa sa main sur ses yeux et tenta d'oublier la migraine qui menaçait de s'ajouter à sa liste de problèmes personnels. Une petite voix lui disait bien que ça irait mieux s'il arrêtait de boire autant mais il l'ignora. Boire lui permettait de tenir à distance une partie de la douleur qui menaçait de s'abattre sur lui. Garder Sam en vie, faire en sorte que tout aille bien pour lui, ça c'était son but dans la vie. Cependant Dean n'avait jamais pleinement saisi à quel point Sam était une sorte de béquille, qu'il dépendait de son petit frère et que sans lui sa vie était vide. Pire que tout il avait lamentablement échoué. Il avait élevé Sam pour l'amener jusqu'à l'Apocalypse comme un animal qu'on mène à l'abattoir. Il avait la sensation que rien ne pourrait apaiser la morsure brûlante de la culpabilité.

Ou peut-être bien que si.

Il sorti de la douche, enfila des vêtements propres et descendit dans la cuisine. Elle était vide à l'exception d'un mot que Bobby avait épinglé un mot sur le frigo disant qu'il partait chercher des rations de survie avec Adam. Il avait ajouté un _« fais pas de conneries ! »_ souligné en rouge. Dean entama sa journée par une bière, avec un peu de chance la cirrhose le tuerait avant lui. Il la termina en un temps record et en sortie une nouvelle du frigo. Adam lui rabâchait les oreilles sur sa consommation d'alcool en lui citant chaque jour les pires symptômes d'un cancer du foie. Mais il se fichait bien de tomber malade et de mourir finalement, au moins il serait avec Sam, pas ici, à moitié ivre, en train de se laisser dépérir.

Il se dirigea vers le bureau de Bobby, un peu éméché, et sortie le revolver qu'il rangeait toujours là. Dean s'assit derrière le bureau et fixa l'arme pendant un long moment. Il ne pensait pas forcément à se tuer, il espérait plutôt que quelqu'un ait le courage de le faire à sa place. A croire qu'un démon allait débarquer dans la seconde, s'emparer du revolver, lui flanquer deux balles dans la tête et repartir tranquillement.

Il avait mal à la tête de sa cuite de la veille, une énième, et ses pensées tambourinaient dans son esprit comme un marteau. Jamais plus il ne verrait Sam penché sur son ordinateur les sourcils froncés, jamais plus il ne l'entendrait dire « Dean » avec la voix qui l'agaçait tant habituellement, jamais plus il ne le verrait sourire ou croire en lui sous n'importe quel prétexte. Jamais. Jamais. Jamais.

Dean effaça rageusement la larme qui coulait sur sa joue et attrapa l'arme. Une petite part de lui susurrait que c'était très simple et que dans quelques minutes il reverrait Sam. Il fixait le revolver avec tellement d'intensité qu'il s'attendait presque à ce qu'il prenne feu. Or l'objet décida de faire quelque chose de totalement différent et disparut. Dean observa bêtement sa main vide avant de regarder sous le bureau ou sa chaise dès fois qu'il ait simplement eu un moment d'absence.

– C'est ça que tu cherches ?

Dean sursauta violemment et se releva avec ce qu'il espérait être un peu de dignité. Il se retrouva face à une personne qu'il connaissait très bien, une personne qu'il ne croyait pas revoir même. Gabriel tenait le revolver entre ses mains et à bonne distance de lui. Une fois n'est pas coutume il observait Dean avec peine et non avec amusement.

– Rends-moi ça, articula Dean.

– C'est ça, murmura Gabriel, pour que tu te fasses sauter la cervelle avec ?

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?

– Je m'en fiche, confirma Gabriel qui avait pourtant l'air de ne pas s'en fiche du tout.

– Alors va-t'en ! répliqua le chasseur.

– Hum... non, répondit tranquillement l'archange.

– Alors donne-moi une seule bonne raison de rester sur cette saleté de Terre, ricana Dean.

Sa tête commençait à tourner et il avait la vague envie de rendre son petit-déjeuner inexistant sur la moquette de Bobby.

– Ton ami Bobby Singer et ton frère Adam répondit simplement l'archange, même si je pense que lui arriverait à survivre sans toi. Mais n'oublie pas que tu es la seule famille qui lui reste.

– Quoi ?

– Bobby, articula Gabriel comme s'il parlait à un enfant, qui est-ce qui l'empêche de se tuer lui aussi à ton avis ?

Dean resta un moment interdis. Il n'avait pas pensé à Bobby, pas une seule fois.

– Moi ?

– Oui triple idiot ! s'exclama-t-il. Tu n'as pas l'air de penser à lui mais il a aussi perdu quelqu'un à qui il tenait plus que tout tu sais, et la seule raison pour laquelle il s'accroche encore, c'est toi !

– Pourquoi t'es là Gabriel ? Juste pour me faire la morale ?

– Non, avoua-t-il, je me sens un peu responsable de ce qu'il vous est arrivé.

Dean secoua la tête et tenta d'attraper sa bouteille mais elle disparut elle aussi. Visiblement Gabriel n'avait pas plus envie de le voir se suicider que de le voir boire.

– Je ne peux pas, commença Dean.

– Non Dean, tu ne veux pas, corrigea Gabriel, c'est très différent.

– C'est vrai, t'as raison, je ne veux pas vivre sans Sam.

Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux.

– Toute ma vie je n'ai fais que ça : veiller sur lui. L'empêcher de mourir ou alors pas trop longtemps, le protéger de toutes les saloperies du monde et encaisser la majeure partie des trucs à sa place.

Dean tituba un peu et Gabriel lui lança un regard désolé.

– Et là j'ai abandonné et maintenant il est mort par ma faute, murmura Dean, alors tu vois Bobby mérite quelqu'un de mieux que moi.

– Mais il ne veut personne d'autre, le contredit Gabriel.

L'archange s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule. Soudain Dean sentit sa gueule de bois s'évaporer et ses pensées s'éclaircir. Toute la tristesse qu'il avait tenté d'oublier en buvant retomba sur lui comme un orage et la tête lui tourna.

– Boire pour oublier ça ne sert à rien, maugréa l'archange, aussi horrible que ça puisse paraître il va falloir affronter la douleur.

Dean se mit à rire.

– Ça te va bien de parler d'affronter quoi que ce soit, ricana-t-il, toi le roi des lâches.

– Justement Dean, répliqua l'archange, fais ce que je n'ai pas encore réussis à faire.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

– Donc je suppose que tu ne ramèneras pas Sam, murmura le chasseur.

– Non Dean, Sam est au Paradis et il est sans doute heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne pourra jamais l'être ici, répondit Gabriel.

– Mais tu n'en es pas sûr.

– En général Michel tient ses promesses.

– En général ?

– C'est l'Apocalypse donc théoriquement c'est tout sauf habituel, mais il n'y a aucune raison qu'il n'y soit pas.

– Tu sais où est Cas' ? questionna Dean en sentant ses entrailles s'entortiller sur elles-mêmes.

– Non, avoua Gabriel, je suis là depuis quelques temps, j'attendais de voir s'il interviendrait.

– Lui aussi il m'a laissé tomber, marmonna Dean.

– Qui l'eut cru, dit Gabriel avec un sourire, il était raide dingue de toi.

– Ouais c'est hilarant.

– Tu lui as dis quoi de si horrible pour qu'il se tire comme ça ?

– Rien, le contredit Dean, un matin il n'était plus là et il n'est plus réapparut.

– Ça ne lui ressemble pas, répondit l'archange en fronçant les sourcils, tu as demandé quelque chose à Michel à propos de Castiel ?

– Seulement de le mettre à l'abri, maugréa Dean, ton frangin a comprit tout de travers c'est ça ?

– C'est une possibilité à ne pas exclure, admit Gabriel, disons qu'il voit les choses différemment des humains.

– J'ai essayé d'appeler cet enfoiré dieu-sait-combien-de-fois et tu sais quoi ? Silence radio ! Pourtant il me semble que j'ai plutôt bien servis non ? cracha Dean avec amertume.

Gabriel ne savait absolument pas s'il parlait de Michel ou Castiel mais Dean lui semblait tellement détruit qu'il ne voyait pas bien comment faire pour le faire remonter la pente.

– Ramène-moi Castiel s'il te plaît, murmura le chasseur en fixant le tapis poussiéreux au sol.

– D'accord, accepta Gabriel, je peux te laisser seul ou pas ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu vas réussir à rester quelques heures seuls ou tu vas sauter par la fenêtre dès que j'aurais posé un pied au Paradis ?

– On est au rez-de-chaussée, fit remarquer Dean.

– Tu es un Winchester, tu pourrais te tuer même en sautant du rez-de-chaussée.

La remarque de Gabriel eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire, une première depuis quelques semaines.

– Ouais c'est bon je ne sauterais nulle part, confirma Dean.

Gabriel le regarda quelque seconde, se demandant s'il mentait ou pas puis il disparut dans un bruissement d'aile.

* * *

><p>Gabriel ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il n'était pas monté au Paradis. Une éternité sans doute. Sa première pensée fut que tout était très sinistre. Par rapport à la folie du monde terrestre, aux humains si emplit d'émotions, tout ici lui parut fade, lisse et blanc. Il se dissimula à ses frères et sœurs, comme il l'avait fait pendant tant d'années, et se dirigea vers le palais des archanges.<p>

Plus il avançait et plus un malaise grandissait en lui. Une partie de lui hurlait littéralement que c'était peine perdu, que ses frères ne voudraient plus de lui, que personne ne lui adresserait la parole et qu'il valait mieux qu'il reparte très vite dans l'autre sens. Il s'entêta uniquement parce qu'il l'avait promis à Dean et qu'il s'inquiétait pour Castiel. En vérité il portait également une énorme culpabilité sur ses épaules. Dean avait eu raison sur une chose, il n'avait pas eu le courage de s'oppose à Lucifer et Michel et à cause de ça une grosse moitié de la population humaine était morte. Il avait presque quatre milliards de morts sur la conscience, lui qui aimait tant les humains malgré tout.

Même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais devant qui que ce soit, Gabriel voulait se racheter et tenter de remettre Dean sur pied était déjà un premier pas. Il passa devant un endroit un peu spécial, un lieu qui abritait les anges de la mort ainsi que les innombrables paradis humains. Normalement les autres anges n'avaient pas le droit d'y pénétrer, sous aucun prétexte, ils avaient simplement la possibilité d'explorer les paradis humains à la seule condition de ne pas déranger leur tranquillité. Mais l'antichambre ou les âmes humaines arrivaient en compagnie des Faucheuses était un lieu de paix, de repos, de calme et de création. Aujourd'hui un brouhaha s'élevait du bâtiment comme un essaim de guêpes. Forcément une telle catastrophe était inhabituelle et les anges de la mort peinaient à se faire entendre au milieu de la foule humaine qui se demandait encore ce qu'elle venait faire ici.

Il passa devant les gardes sans même se faire remarquer, ses pouvoirs de dissimulation étaient bien supérieurs à ceux des autres anges. Seuls Raphaël et Michel pouvaient le repérer ici. D'ailleurs c'était peut-être déjà le cas. Il se figea un instant en entrant dans le bâtiment. Un flot de souvenirs le submergea avec autant de force qu'il avait cherché à les enterrer. Il se souvint de son enfance à courir dans les couloirs, à jouer des tours aux autres anges, à chercher du réconfort auprès de ses frères. Il dégluti difficilement et se força à ne pas pleurer. Aujourd'hui tout était froid et vide.

Il fit un énorme détour pour ne pas passer devant ses appartements, c'était tout sauf le moment d'être sentimental et il se sentait dangereusement sur le point de l'être. Il arriva devant les appartements de Michel et resta quelques secondes immobiles. Des gardes patrouillaient souvent par ici, il devait faire vite mais son corps refusait de faire quoi que ce soit. Finalement il toqua en ayant très envie de vomir.

Il fut presque soulagé de voir que personne ne lui répondit. Il tourna la poigné dorée et constata que c'était ouvert. Il franchit la porte et entra le plus discrètement possible. Tout était pratiquement à la même place qu'il y a des millénaires. C'était déroutant et étrangement familier. Il se souvenait très bien du temps qu'il avait passé ici à emmerder son grand frère avant de faire son plus beaux regard larmoyant. Tout passait avec un regard larmoyant. Il s'assit un instant sur une chaise. Il n'avait pas oublié Dean et sa promesse à peine voilée de revenir très vite, mais il avait l'impression que ses propres souvenirs le retenaient ici comme une horde de fantôme.

– Alors ça, murmura une voix derrière lui, si je m'y attendais.

Gabriel se retourna lentement pour faire face non pas à Michel mais à Raphaël. Ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis si longtemps et pourtant Gabriel ne voulait pas lui parler, ni avoir à justifier son départ. Il y avait un trop gros fossé entre eux à présent, quelque chose qui ne pouvait pas être comblé. Sans compter qu'un autre sentiment était né pendant son séjour sur Terre : la honte. Pas celle d'être un ange non, mais celles que ses frères méprisaient une espèce qui les aimaient plus que tout. Il ne comptait plus le nombre d'expression, de prières, d'effigies ou autre qui représentaient les anges alors que son espèce les méprisait. Et ça il en avait vraiment honte. Il avait choisi son camps, celui des Humains, en particulier de ceux qui faisaient tout pour arranger leurs propres erreurs.

– Salut Raphaël, marmonna Gabriel, tu m'excuseras mais je n'ai pas trop le temps. Où est Michel ?

– Où est Michel ? C'est tout ? Après des millénaires d'absences où nous t'avons tous cru mort, tu reviens la bouche en cœur ?

– Oui, soutint-il avec aplomb.

Raphaël paru à la fois estomaqué et blessé. Il secoua la tête et poussa un long soupir.

– Tu n'as pas changé, murmura-t-il.

– Si quand même un peu, rétorqua le plus jeune.

– Où étais-tu pendant tout ce temps ?

Gabriel le regarda un instant dans les yeux. Il avait envie de le serrer contre lui, de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et qu'il était heureux de le revoir. Mais il ne fit rien de tout cela.

– On parlera plus tard, se contenta de répondre Gabriel, j'ai besoin de voir Michel.

– Il est dans un des paradis humain, dit finalement Raphaël.

– Depuis quand Michel traîne là-bas ? s'étonna-t-il.

– Depuis que tout a eu lieu, je ne comprends pas tellement non plus, ajouta son grand frère en haussant les épaules.

Sans plus de paroles, Gabriel tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Il se sentait oppressé ici, il se sentait presque de trop.  
>L'archange sortit du bâtiment et s'appuya un instant aux murs. Les anges venaient et passaient devant lui sans le voir, ils avaient tous tellement grandis, ils ne se souvenaient même plus de chacun de leurs noms. La plupart des anges semblaient perdus, hésitant sur ce qu'ils faisaient et regardant autour d'eux comme s'ils avaient peur qu'on les réprimande.<p>

Gabriel eut un sourire triste. Bien entendu que les anges ne savaient plus quoi faire, on les avait entraînés à l'Apocalypse depuis leur plus jeune âge, aujourd'hui tout s'était déroulé selon le plan. Seulement personne n'avait pensé à l'après et forcément tout le monde était perdu.

Il ferma les yeux et chercha son frère parmi les milliards et les milliards d'âmes qu'abritait le Paradis. Il le localisa et s'envola.  
>Gabriel atterrit souplement dans une sorte de plaine ensoleillé où une fille s'entraînait à faire voler un cerf-volant. Au loin on pouvait voir la mer et les vagues s'écraser contre les rochers. Il s'avança doucement vers la jeune femme qui continuait à jouer, un immense sourire sur son visage, sans se soucier le moins du monde de lui.<p>

Gabriel vit alors Michel, assit au bord de la falaise, ses ailes repliées autour de lui comme un cocon. Il s'avança en se sentant mal à l'aise, voire mal tout court. Il s'assit à ses côtés et fixa la mer qui s'étalait devant ses yeux. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, ne sachant pas vraiment quoi se dire après tant de temps de silence.

– Je suis désolé, marmonna Gabriel, d'être parti sans rien dire.

Michel hocha la tête sans le regarder. Il semblait abattu, épuisé et Gabriel ne savait pas quoi dire. Il regrettait presque ce temps où tout était si simple, où il pouvait parler, rire, plaisanter sans se soucier de rien.

– Tu as grandis, fit remarquer Michel en réponse à ses pensées, tout simplement.

– Tu vas bien ?

Michel soupira.

– Ne poses pas de questions idiotes, rétorqua son grand frère.

– Je ne vais pas rester, avoua Gabriel d'emblée.

– Je me doute bien oui.

– Je cherche Castiel et je voulais savoir si ça allait, ajouta-t-il en espérant que son mensonge passerait inaperçu.

Pour être tout à fait honnête Gabriel n'avait pas songé à Michel. Pour lui il allait toujours bien, il était toujours fort, toujours en forme et prêt à se battre.

– Castiel va bien, répondit Michel, il est à l'abri.

– A l'abri de quoi ? Tu sais c'est fini, tu peux le relâcher. Pour être tout à fait honnête Dean a déjà une jambe dans le cercueil donc ça serait pas mal que tu le lui rendes.

– J'ai besoin de lui pour certaines choses, répondit-il.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Des choses qui ne te concernent pas Gabriel, répondit tranquillement son grand frère.

– Il est en prison ?

– Non.

– Où alors ?

Cette fois-ci Michel se tourna vers lui.

– Tu ne peux pas partir, nous faire croire à ta mort, revenir et exiger ce genre de choses.

– Tu as causé beaucoup de mal, répliqua Gabriel, à beaucoup de gens. Et même si tu te fiches des humains tu dois un minimum de reconnaissance à Dean pour ce qu'il a fait.

– Castiel n'est pas son animal de compagnie, rétorqua Michel, j'ai fais tout ce qu'il m'a demandé, je ne lui dois plus rien.

– Laisse Castiel partir, il a besoin de lui. Je ne vois pas en quoi il pourrait t'aider, ajouta Gabriel, sincèrement Michel il faut que tu m'expliques ce que Cas' peut bien savoir que toi non.

Michel resta silencieux.

– Je reviendrais, ajouta Gabriel, pas tout le temps mais je reviendrais.

– Tu préfères donc la compagnie des humains à la nôtre ?

– C'est plus compliqué que ça, commença Gabriel, les humains ont besoin qu'on les aide, ils sont nombreux à vouloir à changer et à tout faire pour. Ils ont juste besoin qu'on soit un peu là. Et ils nous aiment, ajouta-t-il en souriant, si tu savais comme beaucoup nous aiment, même ceux qui ne croient pas en Papa.

– Sans doute, murmura Michel, ils sont tellement… ils sont de véritables girouettes, ils changent d'avis tout le temps, sont emplis d'émotions toutes plus violentes les unes que les autres.

– Tu dis ça mais tu n'as pas vécu parmi eux. Papa les a créés pour une bonne raison.

– Comme nous, dit Michel en hochant la tête, il nous a créée pour une bonne raison, seulement personne ne sait laquelle.

Il semblait terriblement amer.

– Je suis désolé pour Lucifer…

– Tais-toi ! coupa Michel. Je ne veux plus jamais entendre son nom.

Il secoua la tête et le ciel se voilà un instant comme si un orage allait éclater. Derrière eux l'humaine stoppa son jeu et fixa le ciel d'un air inquiet. Certes personne n'irait chercher des ennuis à Michel mais les anges de la mort n'aimaient pas qu'on trouble le repos des humains.

– Michel, laisse cette charmante jeune fille jouer tranquille, suggéra Gabriel.

Michel soupira et le ciel reprit sa couleur originelle.

– Pourquoi viens-tu ici ? demanda Gabriel.

– C'est calme et silencieux, répondit tranquillement Michel, personne ne vient m'embêter, me regarder de travers ou me souhaiter de stupides condoléances.

– Il y a quelque chose qui va au-delà de l'Apocalypse n'est-ce pas ? demanda Gabriel.

– Tu te sentirais comment si tu avais dû tuer ton frère ? répliqua Michel.

– Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Michel resta silencieux un très long moment.

– J'ai des… questions, commença prudemment son grand frère, qui se bousculent dans ma tête.

– Quel genre de question ?

– C'est indéfinissable, répondit Michel.

Il semblait réellement perdu, jamais Gabriel n'avait vu son grand frère dans cet état.

– L'Apocalypse s'est correctement déroulée, continua-t-il, mais à présent je ne sais pas quoi faire. Il n'y a rien de prévu et nous sommes seuls.

Michel ferma les yeux comme si ses propres paroles l'horrifiaient.

– J'ai fais quelque chose de mal, avoua enfin son grand frère.

Les notions de bien et de mal de Michel étant assez vastes, il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait considérer comme étant vraiment mal.

– Lucifer est en vie, souffla-t-il.

Gabriel resta interdit.

– Quoi ?

– Je n'ai pas pu le tuer, murmura-t-il.

– Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– Je ne sais pas, je ne sais vraiment pas, avoua Michel, je l'ai regardé et je me suis dis que…enfin qu'il avait le droit à une seconde chance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai pensé une telle chose mais c'était une idée enfouie si profondément que je n'ai pas réussis à le tuer.

Michel sortie un pendentif de sa poche, il brillait légèrement et irradiait d'une douce chaleur. La grâce de Lucifer.

– Oh non…murmura Gabriel.

– Je suis incapable de te décrire ce qu'il se passe en moi, je dois être corrompu, conclu son grand frère.

– Tu sais bien que non Michel, ça s'appelle la liberté et ça fiche une trouille bleue quand on est habitué à autre chose.

Michel rangea la grâce de son frère dans sa poche et soupira.

– C'est pour ça que tu gardes Castiel prisonnier ? Tu veux qu'il t'explique ce que c'est le libre-arbitre ?

– Oui, mais il n'a pas l'air de comprendre lui-même ce que ça implique.

– C'est très simple Michel, la liberté c'est faire ce qu'on veut quand on le veut sans que ça nuise aux autres. Du moins c'est ainsi que beaucoup d'humains le voient.

– Tu ne m'aides pas ! siffla son frère.

– Tu vas y arriver, c'est effrayant mais je te jure que c'est incroyable la force que ça peut donner. Je comprends mieux pourquoi les humains se battent pour la préserver.

Michel ne répondit rien en proie à un combat intérieur entre sa raison et ses envies nouvelles.

– C'est ridicule ! s'exclama-t-il enfin.

– Dean t'a drôlement influencé on dirait, décidemment il déteint sur beaucoup de gens, fit remarquer Gabriel.

– Certainement pas ! s'énerva Michel.

– Tu es conscients qu'il va falloir que je leur dise ? Dean va être furieux quand il va savoir ça.

– Personne d'autres ne doit savoir, murmura rapidement son grand frère, d'accord ?

– Michel…

– Personne c'est bien comprit ? coupa-t-il.

Gabriel hocha la tête et Michel sembla se détendre un peu. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et la lui tendit.

– Ramènes Castiel sur Terre, dit-il simplement.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

**Joyeux Noël** cher lecteur !

J'espère que vous avez été gâté et que vous avez passé ce moment avec les personnes que vous aimez !

Sur ce merci beaucoup pour vos reviews, mise en alerte etc. sur le précédent chapitre, ça me fait vraiment plaisir que vous aimiez cette histoire :)  
>Voilà la suite, un peu plus courte, en espérant qu'elle vous plaise tout autant !<p>

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapitre 03<strong>

Gabriel mit plusieurs heures à trouver la pièce où Castiel avait été enfermé. Il laissa Michel dans le paradis de l'humaine au cerf-volant et parti à la recherche de son petit frère. Il le trouva dans le palais des archanges, dans une pièce qui servait plus ou moins de bibliothèque. Une pièce poussiéreuse qui ne servait plus depuis que Métatron avait quitté le Paradis il y a presque une éternité. Gabriel trouva Castiel dans un coin, lisant un vieux bouquin sans doute aussi ennuyeux que la pluie.

Son petit frère leva lentement la tête, s'attendant sans doute à voir Michael devant lui, il écarquilla les yeux quand il reconnut Gabriel. Castiel se leva précipitamment et Gabriel le serra contre lui. Il était si petit et pourtant il avait fait ce que lui-même n'avait jamais eu le courage de faire, rien que pour ça il l'aimait.

– Je te croyais mort, murmura Castiel.

– Tu sais avec moi il vaut mieux éviter de croire quoique ce soit, répondit Gabriel.

– Tu viens me sortir de là ?

– Michael te laisse sortir, répondit Gabriel, allez viens.

Il entraîna son petit frère à sa suite et ressorti du bâtiment.

– Je n'étais jamais venu dans cette partie du Paradis, commenta Castiel.

– Un jour je t'y ai amené en douce, répondit Gabriel avec un sourire, mais tu n'étais qu'un bébé, tu ne t'en souviens probablement pas.

Castiel eut un petit sourire, son frère lui avait manqué. Un millier de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne savait pas par quoi commencer.

– Pourquoi Michael me retenait ici ? demanda-t-il en premier.

– Je te dirais ça une fois en bas, ici les murs ont des oreilles.

– Je n'ai jamais compris cette expression, avoua Castiel.

– Disons que Raphael pourrait nous écouter et je n'ai pas spécialement envie de le revoir pour le moment, expliqua Gabriel.

– C'est ton frère, le contredit Castiel comme s'il était évident de vouloir revoir son frère.

– Honnêtement Castiel, je me sens plus proche de toi que de Raphael, répondit l'archange en souriant.

Castiel lui fit un vrai grand sourire comme il en faisait rarement. Apparemment il était plus que fier que son grand frère lui dise ça, Gabriel trouva ça tellement mignon qu'il lui aurait presque fait un autre câlin. Presque.

– Comment vont Sam et Dean ? questionna enfin Castiel.

Ce n'était pas son genre mais il avait espéré poser cette question le plus tard possible, comme si ça rendait la réponse moins douloureuse.

– Tu sais où est Sam, murmura Gabriel, quant à Dean, il est plus ou moins au fond du trou et m'a presque supplié de te ramener. Au cas où tu n'aurais pas saisi, je crois qu'il t'aime.

– J'ai saisi, répliqua Castiel.

_« Miracle »_ songea Gabriel sans toutefois le dire.

– Gabriel je dois aller voir Sam, annonça Castiel un peu abruptement.

– Cas' ça serait pas mal de ne pas trop traîner tu vois ?

– Je dois voir Sam, m'assurer qu'il est au Paradis, qu'il va bien et surtout Dean aura envie d'entendre de la bouche de Sam qu'il ne faut pas le ramener.

– Tu marques un point, avoua Gabriel, allons-y mais vite alors !

Gabriel le dissimula aux yeux des autres anges comme il l'avait fait avec lui-même. Il ne mit pas longtemps à localiser le paradis de Sam Winchester, il lui semblait qu'il brillait d'une aura particulière, quelque chose de chaud et réconfortant. Le Winchester lui manquait à lui aussi. Castiel et lui atterrirent dans une plaine bordée d'étoiles lumineuses. L'air était doux, calme et une légère brise secouait l'herbe.

L'Impala trônait à quelques mètres d'eux. Sur son capot, deux hommes étaient allongés et regardaient le ciel en plaisantant bruyamment. Castiel sentit son cœur se serrer. Sam était son ami et, même s'il était heureux au Paradis, il se sentait triste à l'idée de ne plus le revoir. Il n'osait pas non plus imaginer la douleur de Dean.

– Sam ? l'appela-t-il.

Sam se leva rapidement et se figea en voyant Castiel et Gabriel devant lui. Un immense sourire éclaira son visage, le genre de sourire qui réchaufferait le cœur de n'importe qui. Sam était un véritable rayon de soleil.

– Cas' c'est bien toi ?

– Oui Sam, je suis venu voir comment tu allais, répondit l'ange, et Gabriel a bien voulu m'accompagner.

– Tu es mort toi aussi ? demanda-t-il à l'archange.

– Ah non pas moi mon grand, répondit Gabriel en souriant, je suis désolé pour toi, sincèrement.

– Comment tu as pu tromper Lucifer ?

– Tu connais l'expression « Un jour l'élève dépassa le maître » ? Applique ça à Lucifer et moi et me voilà.

– Je suis content pour toi, répondit Sam, merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour nous.

– De rien Sam.

Gabriel lui fit un sourire triste et ajouta :

– Si j'avais bougé mes fesses plus tôt, tu serais sans doute encore en vie.

– Laisse tomber va, je ne suis pas mal loti ici ! Et puis si c'était simple de s'opposer à sa famille ça se saurait.

– Merci Sam, le remercia-t-il doucement.

– Hey Sam ! intervint le deuxième homme avec qui Sam observait les étoiles. Tu ne me présentes pas tes amis ?

– Désolée, Castiel, Gabriel je vous présente Ash, expliqua Sam, il est mort à cause de Dean et moi.

– Et je le vis super bien ! Vous êtes des anges c'est ça ?

Ils hochèrent la tête.

– Sam m'a beaucoup parlé de toi Castiel ravis de te rencontrer !

– Merci je suis aussi heureux de rencontrer un ami de Sam.

– J'adore cet endroit, beau boulot les mecs ! ajouta Ash en direction des deux anges.

– Mais avec joie ! dit Gabriel. Par contre je ne comprends pas ce que tu fais ici…

– Je me balade dans les Paradis des gens, expliqua-t-il le plus simplement du monde, et je passe la moitié de ma vie – enfin de ma mort – à me faire poursuivre par les anges de la mort.

– Ils n'aiment pas qu'on trouble le repos des humains, l'informa Castiel.

– Comment vas-tu Sam ? demanda Gabriel.

– Bien, répondit-il, très bien même. En fait je crois que je ne me suis jamais sentie aussi apaisé.

– C'est normal, le Paradis libère l'âme, expliqua Castiel.

– Comment va Dean ? questionna-t-il. On m'a dit qu'il me rejoindrait une fois mort.

– Il..., commença Gabriel, ne va pas très bien. Pas bien du tout même.

Sam grimaça.

– En fait il était prêt à se faire sauter la cervelle quand je suis arrivé, avoua Gabriel.

– Non, non, protesta Sam, il doit vivre, Cas' il faut que tu l'empêche de faire ça !

– Je n'étais pas présent Sam, rétorqua Castiel, Michael me retenait ici.

– Pourquoi ?

– C'est une très longue histoire, répondit Gabriel, et je ne peux pas la raconter ici, les murs ont des oreilles.

Sam comprit et n'insista pas. Cependant l'inquiétude se lisait dans ses yeux.

– Dites à Dean qu'il doit vivre, commença-t-il, il y a Bobby, ils doivent prendre soin l'un de l'autre.

– Et Adam, ajouta Gabriel.

– Adam aussi ?

Gabriel hocha la tête.

– Ça faisait partie du contrat avec Michael.

– Alors il doit prendre soin de lui, c'est de la faute de notre père s'il est orphelin. Dites-lui que je le remercie plus que tout pour tout ce qu'il a fait pour moi, et Dieu sait qu'il en a fait, mais qu'il a le temps et qu'on se reverra.

Sam avait presque les larmes aux yeux.

– Vous lui direz, d'accord ?

– Tu as ma parole Sam, répondit Castiel avec un air grave.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel Sam prit une grande inspiration. Ash s'approcha et lui serra doucement l'épaule, lui aussi espérait que Dean s'en remettrait.

– On ne doit pas trop traîner, murmura Gabriel, désolé Sam.

– Non non allez-y ! s'exclama-t-il avec un sourire un peu forcé.

– On prendra soin de Dean, ajouta Castiel.

– Cas'…merci pour tout, bredouilla Sam, je sais que tout a tout abandonné pour nous alors… merci.

Il s'approcha et serra l'ange contre lui. Castiel ferma les yeux et murmura doucement au revoir à son ami.

– On se reverra, ajouta Castiel.

Puis ils s'envolèrent.

* * *

><p>Dean se réveilla difficilement ce matin-là. Un léger mal de tête, celui qui arrive quand on dort trop, tambourinait dans sa boite crânienne et il mit plusieurs longues minutes à ouvrir les paupières. Une légère lumière filtrait des rideaux défraîchit de la chambre, éclairant la pièce. Le lit de Sam, là où dormait Adam, avait les draps défais depuis sans doute un bon moment. La première fois que Dean avait vu son petit frère dormir dans le lit de Sam, il avait été à deux doigts de le réveiller pour l'envoyer dormir ailleurs.<p>

Il y avait rapidement renoncé, après tout Adam était son frère, il n'était pour rien dans la mort de San et surtout il se devait de veiller sur lui aussi. La vie d'Adam était devenu merdique parce qu'il était un Winchester, à peu de chose près en tout cas. Sa mère étant morte, Dean était et restait sa seule et unique famille. Avec Bobby, il formait une famille et ils n'avaient d'autre choix que de se serrer les coudes jusqu'à la fin.

En se réveillant, Dean sentit une pointe d'espoir l'envahir. Il mit quelques secondes à se souvenir de la visite de Gabriel et de sa promesse de ramener Castiel. La pensée de revoir l'ange était peut-être la seule chose qui lui permettrait de surmonter la mort de son frère même si la blessure ne se refermerait sans doute jamais.

Quelque chose bougea légèrement à la base de son lit et Dean se redressa brusquement de peur qu'un monstre ne soit entré dans sa chambre. Dans sa précipitation il se cogna la tête contra la fenêtre et lâcha un ou deux jurons bien senti. Des étoiles étaient apparus devant ses yeux tandis que sa tête lui faisait, pour le coup, vraiment mal.

– Dean, tu t'es fais mal ? Ta tête a fait un bruit inquiétant quand tu t'es cogné.

Dean tourna lentement la tête vers son lit et y vit Castiel. Il était tranquillement assit au bord, et avait tourné la tête vers lui, un air inquiet sur le visage. Dean détailla un instant ses grands yeux bleus, son imperméable beige, sa cravate de travers… tous ces petits détails qui faisaient de Castiel ce qu'il était. Gabriel avait tenu parole.

Dean se leva en titubant un peu et serra l'ange contre lui du plus fort qu'il put. Castiel resta immobile avant de poser maladroitement ses mains sur Dean et de lui tapoter le dos. Apparemment il ne savait pas quoi faire mais il appréciait le geste puisque dans le reflet du miroir, Dean put voir que l'ange avait fermé les yeux, un léger sourire sur les lèvres, comme pour mieux apprécier l'étreinte.

– Oh bon sang Castiel, murmura Dean, tu avais disparu où ?

– Michael me retenait captif, expliqua-t-il, dans un bel endroit et avec ce que je voulais à disposition mais captif tout de même.

– Pourquoi ? Je lui avais demandé de te mettre à l'abri pas de faire de toi son prisonnier, grogna le chasseur en lâchant doucement Castiel.

– Apparemment il avait d'autres projets pour moi, Gabriel est au courant mais il ne voulait pas m'en parler au Paradis parce qu'il a dit que les murs avaient des oreilles, naturellement c'est faux Dean mais je crois qu'il a fait une sorte de métaphore sur le fait que Raphaël pouvait nous écouter…

Dean ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Un vrai sourire, sincère et chaleureux.

– Tu m'as manqué Cas', se contenta-t-il de dire.

– Toi aussi Dean, je t'entendais m'appeler mais je ne pouvais pas venir, je suis désolé.

Dean serra doucement l'épaule de l'ange et parti s'habiller dans la salle de bain. Il ne savait pas si cette lueur d'espoir durerait, mais la présence de Castiel lui faisait du bien. Il avait Bobby, Adam et Cas', voire peut-être même Gabriel si ce crétin notoire décidait de rester. Dans tous les cas il n'était pas seul et il lui fallait au moins ça pour réussir à se remettre à vivre. Il observa un instant son reflet dans le miroir et grimaça. Il avait perdu plusieurs kilos, de larges cernes soulignaient ses yeux et il semblait un peu malade.

Il descendit dans la cuisine, l'ange sur ses talons, et y trouva Bobby, Gabriel et Adam qui semblait fasciné par les récits de l'archange. Dean aurait mit sa main au feu que tout était faux mais Gabriel venait de faire quelque chose de très important pour lui, aussi il se tu et se contenta de les saluer.

– Déjà, ironisa Bobby, bien dormi princesse ?

– Oui, rétorqua Dean sur le même ton, pour une fois tes ronflements n'ont pas fait trembler la maison, c'est un vrai miracle.

– Oh boucle-là ! marmonna le vieux chasseur en se servant une nouvelle tasse de café.

– Tu vois Dean, je t'ai ramené ton ange de compagnie, lui lança Gabriel.

Il eut beau tenter de paraître aussi détaché qu'à son habitude, quelque chose semblait le turlupiner.

– Merci, répondit Dean.

Il ne savait jamais comment remercier ceux qui faisaient quelque chose pour lui, aussi il espérait que Gabriel comprendrait à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant.

– Cas' m'a dit que Michael le retenait en otage, un truc du genre, commença Dean.

Il se servit un peu de café, de pain et mangea doucement. Il devait au moins tenter de récupérer les quelques kilos qu'il avait perdu même si manger lui donnait un peu la nausée. Gabriel grimaça et détourna le regard. Apparemment il aurait aimé ne pas parler de ça, ou du moins pas tout de suite.

– C'est… Enfin ça risque de ne pas tellement vous plaire, lâcha-t-il finalement.

– Il voulait me tuer, murmura Castiel en secouant la tête.

– Non pas du tout, rétorqua Gabriel, il voulait que tu lui apprennes un truc.

Castiel fronça les sourcils.

– Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien lui apprendre ?

– La liberté, répondit simplement Gabriel, apparemment son petit séjour dans la tête de Dean lui a secoué les neurones et il commence à se poser des questions.

– Alléluia, grogna Dean.

– Je comprends mieux pourquoi il me posait toutes ces questions, soupira Castiel, même si je ne voyais pas du tout où il voulait en venir.

– Je sens qu'il y a un « mais » quelque part, intervint Adam.

Gabriel grimaça.

– Vous n'allez vraiment pas apprécier, commença-t-il, mais je ne peux pas garder ça pour moi. Michael n'a… il n'a pas tué Lucifer.

Dean avala de travers son café brûlant si bien qu'Adam se retrouva à lui administrer de grandes claques dans le dos.

– C'est quoi ces conneries ? s'exclama Bobby.

– Lucifer est en vie ? demanda Dean une fois qu'il eut retrouvé son souffle.

Gabriel hocha tristement la tête.

– Attendez, intervint Adam, ça veut dire que Lucifer est coincé dans Sam ?

Gabriel faisait une tête indéfinissable, la tête de celui qui cherche le meilleur moyen possible d'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle.

– Coincé dans Sam ?! s'étouffa Dean. Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas dans ta famille ?

– Michael t'a dit ça ? intervint Castiel qui semblait profondément choqué, une fois n'est pas coutume.

– Oui et il a l'air totalement à l'ouest, je crois qu'il ne comprend pas bien pourquoi, ni comment il s'est mit à ressentir ce genre d'envie de liberté et ça lui fait peur.

– Où est partie la grâce de Lucifer ? poursuivit Castiel.

– Mais on s'en fout ! coupa Dean. Lucifer est coincé dans le corps de mon frère, il faut le sortir de là !

– Et comment on va faire ? intervint Bobby.

– Michael m'a dit qu'il fallait retrouver Lucifer et qu'après il aviserait, il a récupérer la grâce de Lucifer, expliqua Gabriel.

– Si on enlève Lucifer du corps de Sam, commença Dean.

– Sam ne reviendra pas Dean, dit l'archange, Castiel et moi sommes allés le voir au Paradis.

– Vous êtes allé le voir ?

– Il va bien Dean, ajouta Castiel, son Paradis est très beau, il y a même l'Impala.

– Et un certain Ash était avec lui, poursuivit Gabriel.

Bobby eut un petit rire à la pensée de ces deux crétins réunis et tapota doucement l'épaule de Dean.

– Enfin bref, il t'attend, continua Gabriel, mais pas tout de suite et il nous a dit de te dire merci pour tout ce que tu as fais pour lui depuis toujours.

– Il a dit aussi que vous allez vous revoir mais que tu as le temps pour le rejoindre, poursuivit Castiel.

– Ah et que tu dois prendre soin d'Adam aussi parce que c'est un peu de votre faute s'il est orphelin.

Dean se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer même s'il sentait les larmes affluer dans les yeux.

– N'exagérons rien, intervint Adam, c'est la faute d'une stupide goule.

– Oui mais tu es un Winchester, marmonna Dean, déjà tu ne démarrais pas très bien dans la vie à cause de ça.

Dean avait longuement insisté pour partir chercher Lucifer dans la minute. C'était oublier que le reste du monde semblait s'être ligué contre lui. Bobby lui conseillera de se taire, Castiel lui intima l'ordre d'aller se reposer, Adam lui rappela avec beaucoup de tact que Sam était mort et que ce n'était que Satan dans son corps et non pas son petit frère et enfin Gabriel le menaça de prendre en otage l'Impala. Et ça c'était une vrai menace.

Dean se sentait donc au comble de l'inutilité tandis qu'il était assit sur le canapé en compagnie de Castiel et de son grand frère. Une carte étalée sur ses genoux, il suivait de loin le blabla interminable des anges qui se disputaient pour délimiter le périmètre dans lequel Lucifer avait bien pu atterrir. Comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, Gabriel précisa à voix basse – comme si ça rendait la chose moins pénible – que Sam ayant des signes énochiens gravés sur les côtes, il ne pouvait pas être localisé par les anges. Ô joie.

Bobby et Adam étaient partis faire le tour des hôpitaux aux alentours dans l'espoir que Lucifer ait atterri là-bas. Pendant ce temps-là, Dean buvait du café et zappait sur les chaînes de télévision dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose d'agréable à regarder. De temps à autre il notait un signe énochien sur la carte à la demande de Castiel ou Gabriel qui ne se souciaient pas plus de lui dans l'immédiat.

Les réserves d'alcool de Bobby étant vide et les caisses de ravitaillement ne prévoyant pas de bouteilles, Dean noyait son chagrin dans le café et le fond de whisky que lui et le vieux chasseur se partageaient.

– Rien dans les hôpitaux, maugréa le vieux chasseur en rentrant, hey rends-moi cette fichue bouteille, elle est déjà assez vide comme ça ! ajouta-il en prenant le whisky des mains de Dean.

Ils finirent par établir un périmètre d'une cinquantaine de kilomètres dans lequel chercher le Diable. Sans pouvoir, à pied et en l'absence de transport en commun, il n'avait vraiment pas pu aller bien loin.

* * *

><p>En raison du désordre qui régnait désormais dans la maison de Bobby, Dean était sorti trouver un peu de solitude à l'extérieur. Assit sur le capot de l'Impala, il scrutait le ciel, une tasse de café chaud à la main. De trois personnes ils étaient passés à cinq ce qui réjouissait Adam et Bobby, heureux de troquer la morosité contre la bonne humeur. Ils formaient une famille des plus étranges et bancales mais une famille tout de même.<p>

Il tourna la tête en voyant Castiel se diriger vers lui. Une sensation de chaleur envahit le chasseur. Dean avait oublié à quel point la présence de l'ange lui apportait une sorte de tranquillité et de bonheur. Le fait de l'avoir embrassé jouait sans doute là-dedans. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'il avait osé faire une chose pareille mais après tout à situation désespérée, geste désespérée non ?

– Salut Cas' !

– Salut Dean, le salua l'ange, je me suis dis que tu apprécierais un peu de compagnie.

Dean se poussa vers la gauche et Castiel prit place auprès de lui.

– Ça va ? demanda Dean en lui lançant un regard en biais.

– Je suis… triste pour Sam, répondit Castiel, il était mon ami et je ne souhaitais pas qu'il meure même s'il est heureux à présent.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait pas parler de Sam, pas maintenant.

– Cas' je ne peux pas parler de Sam, murmura le chasseur, c'est encore trop tôt.

Castiel hocha la tête et fixa lui aussi la voûte céleste. Dean ne savait pas si c'était dû à son humeur ou à l'absence de lumière dans les villes mais il lui semblait que le ciel était parsemé d'une myriade d'étoiles, beaucoup plus qu'avant. Il se souvenait qu'un jour Castiel lui avait expliqué une croyance populaire chez les anges. Apparemment les emplumés pensaient qu'à chaque création d'un paradis humain, une étoile naissait. Etant donné le nombre terrifiant de mort pendant l'Apocalypse, ceci expliquait cela.

– On va retrouver Lucifer et le corps de ton frère Dean, ajouta doucement Castiel, tu as ma parole.

Dean ne répondit rien mais hocha la tête. Au bout de quelques secondes, il sentit doucement la main se Castiel se poser la sienne. Le chasseur hésita puis entremêla ses doigts dans les siens avant de s'autoriser à relâcher la pression. Un peu.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà :) <em>  
><em>A la semaine prochaine pour la suite, en attendant je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes !<em>


	4. Chapter 4

Hello cher lecteur !

J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes et j'en profite pour vous souhaiter une très bonne année 2015 et beaucoup de bonheur !  
>Ce chapitre devait être posté la semaine dernière mais avec les horribles événements qui se sont déroulés à Paris, je n'avais pas le cœur à faire quoi que ce soit.<p>

Encore merci de me lire, ça me fait toujours aussi plaisir et me motive énormément :)

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 04<strong>

Gabriel atterri souplement sur l'herbe fraîche et parcouru le paysage du regard. Il était de nouveau dans le paradis de la jeune femme au cerf-volant. Aujourd'hui elle semblait dormir au milieu d'un champ de fleur, un sourire aux lèvres. Gabriel fit attention à ne pas troubler son repos et se dirigea vers l'arbre contre lequel Michael était adossé.

– Tu es revenu, dit Michael en guise de bonjour.

Gabriel s'assit à ses côtés et fixa les oiseaux qui parcouraient le ciel.

– Tu as besoin de moi à ce que j'ai compris, répondit-il simplement.

Son frère paraissait aussi perdu que la dernière fois sinon plus et ne répondit rien. Apparemment son ego avait prit un sérieux coup à la constatation que Dean, l'humain le plus agaçant de la Création, l'avait influencé à ce point. Actuellement son grand frère faisait même la tête que quelqu'un qui venait d'avaler un flacon entier de piment de Cayenne.

– Le Paradis est en train de sombrer, finit-il par murmurer.

Sombrer était quand même un bien grand mot. Il y avait certes un relâchement de l'autorité et une certaine liberté qui était accordée aux anges de rangs inférieur mais rien de bien dramatique. Sauf pour Michael manifestement.

– Tu as toujours été un peu théâtral, répondit son petit frère avec un sourire en coin.

– Tu dois me confondre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Le « quelqu'un » d'autre étant bien sûr Lucifer, songea Gabriel.

– Ils sont à la recherche de Lucifer.

– Je sais que je demande sans doute l'impossible mais s'ils pouvaient être discret, ça m'arrangerait, murmura Michael.

– Tu comptes faire quoi de lui une fois qu'ils auront mis la main dessus ? questionna son petit frère.

– Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il, je ne peux pas le cacher indéfiniment.

– Qui dirige l'Enfer depuis que tout le monde le croit mort ?

– Il y a une guerre entre ses partisans et ceux d'un certain démon des croisements appelé Crowley. Et aux dernières nouvelles Abaddon vise le poste.

– Formidable, grogna Gabriel.

– Je suis bloqué Gabriel, souffla Michael, si j'avoue mon erreur les anges ne me verront plus comme un dirigeant compétent, si je ne dis rien je leurs mens, je me mens et je déçois sans doute Père.

Gabriel passa un bras autour des épaules de son frère et le serra contre lui. Michael avait toujours fait preuve d'autorité, de calme et donnait l'air de toujours savoir quoi faire. Le voir aussi démuni était plus que déroutant.

– Commençons par le retrouver, proposa Gabriel, ensuite on avisera. Tu sais, avec ce que Castiel a fait – entre autre – tu ne pourras pas continuer comme ça.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Mentir aux anges, les manipuler, les reprogrammer… Sérieusement Michael ce sont tes petits frères avant d'être des soldats, tu dois t'occuper d'eux, pas les torturer !

– On a perdu pied, murmura-t-il, je ne sais pas depuis quand mais je me suis profondément trompé.

Gabriel se contenta de serrer son frère contre lui et fixa l'horizon sans le voir. Au loin, l'humaine se releva et entreprit de cueillir des fleurs. Quand il était petit, Michael l'effrayait, il avait même avoué détester se retrouver en sa compagnie et le prenait pour une sorte de bourreau, chose qu'il n'était évidemment pas. Une seule fois, il avait laissé son grand frère le serrer contre lui et ils en avaient tous les deux été très heureux. Aujourd'hui la culpabilité refaisait surface et il souhaitait plus que tout se rattraper.

* * *

><p>Dean se réveilla en sursaut après un énième cauchemars. Haletant, il se redressa, repoussa les couvertures de sa peau moite et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Il prit alors une grande inspiration.<p>

– Tout va bien Dean ? questionna la voix de Castiel depuis le bout du lit.

Dean secoua la tête et tenta de chasser les bribes de cauchemars qui tentaient de s'accrocher à lui.

– Tu as fais un cauchemar ?

Dean hocha la tête et se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas pleurer. Il savait que ce n'était pas un simple rêve mais un souvenir. Pas le sien mais celui de Michel lorsqu'il avait combattu Lucifer il y a quelques semaines. Sam couvert de sang, le regard apeuré, le suppliant de ne pas le tuer. Un souvenir tout ce qu'il y a de plus insupportable.

– C'était Lucifer, pas Sam, dit Castiel en coupant court à ses pensées.

– Ne lis pas dans mes pensées, chuchota-t-il en se rappelant de la présence d'Adam dans la chambre voisine.

– Je ne le fais plus depuis que tu m'as dis ne pas aimer ça, se justifia l'ange, mais là ça me semblait approprié.

Effectivement Dean ne voulait pas parler de l'Apocalypse. Si Castiel pouvait puiser directement dans ses pensées et trouver de quoi le réconforter, c'était mieux que de discuter.

– Sam me manque, finit-il par chuchoter, atrocement, ajouta-t-il, sa voix se brisant sur le dernier mot.

Castiel s'approcha doucement de lui et passa maladroitement son bras autour de son épaule. Dean supposa qu'il devait avoir vu quelque chose de semblable à la télévision et qu'il tentait de reproduire ça. Cette pensée le fit sourire et il se laissa aller contre l'ange. Après tout ils ne faisaient rien de mal et ils étaient tous les deux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué à quel point Castiel sentait bon. Dean ferma les yeux à cette pensée et se laissa bercer, la tête enfouit dans l'épaule de l'ange.

– Cas' ?

– Oui Dean ?

– Tu penses qu'on va s'en sortir ? demanda Dean.

– L'humanité va s'en sortir, répondit-il, vous allez vous reproduire et, je l'espère, ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs que pendant les siècles précédents.

– Je voulais dire toi et moi Cas', rétorqua le chasseur, et Adam. Et Bobby.

– Nous nous en sommes toujours sortis Dean, répondit Castiel, pourquoi pas cette fois-ci ?

– Sam lui ne s'en est pas sorti…

Castiel resta silencieux un instant.

– Tu en as parlé à Adam ?

– Adam ? Pourquoi lui en particulier ?

– Tu disais beaucoup de choses à Sam, il était une sorte de pilier pour toi, commença Castiel, Adam est ton frère mais tu ne lui dis rien.

Dean ne répondit rien. Adam était son petit frère mais il ne le connaissait pas même si finalement ils se ressemblaient tous les deux beaucoup.

– Je ne veux pas lui parler de Sam… parce que je ne veux pas qu'il croit qu'il est moins important que lui.

– Mais il l'est n'est-ce pas ?

Castiel ou l'art de poser les pieds dans le plat et sans le moindre tact.

– Oui, lâcha Dean, mais il est mon petit frère. Sam et moi… on avait une relation spéciale, trop spéciale peut-être je ne sais pas. Il était tout ce que j'avais, je ne peux pas le perdre et prétendre que Adam peut le remplacer c'est faux.

Castiel ne répondit rien, peut-être parce que ses propres relations avec ses frères et sœurs étaient plus compliqué que n'importe quelle autre famille existante. Dean se rendormit quelques minutes plus tard en soupçonnant fortement Cas' d'y être pour quelque chose.

Il se réveilla d'un sommeil sans rêve assez tard le lendemain matin. Depuis l'Apocalypse il alternait nuit agitée et sommeil lourd le faisant dormir plus qu'il n'avait dormi ces dernières années. Il resta un moment allongé sur le dos, fixant le plafond ou quelques fines araignées semblaient elles aussi se reposer.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, Dean, Adam et Castiel partirent dans la matinée à la recherche de Lucifer. Bobby et Gabriel restèrent dans la maison du vieux chasseur, l'archange ne tenant visiblement pas à revoir son grand frère. Ils n'étaient pas bien loin et ratissaient littéralement toute la région de long en large, passant d'hôtels en hôpitaux, en passant par la morgue et tous les endroits recueillant les blessés. Ils finirent par trouver un endroit où passer la nuit, comprenant qu'il leur faudrait de longs jours avant d'avoir peut-être une piste. La grimace qu'Adam avait faite quand son frère avait suggéré de dormir dans un motel était plus qu'éloquente et t ils finirent par trouver un hôtel trois étoiles avec tellement de chambre à louer que le gérant s'agenouilla presque de gratitude quand Dean demanda deux chambres. Beaucoup de commerces avaient souffert de l'Apocalypse, les hôtels accueillaient les blessés, les sans-abris ou – comme celui où les chasseurs logeaient – tellement de place libre qu'ils étaient prêt à donner les meilleurs chambres au premier qui se présentait avec deux sous en poche.<p>

Ils avaient rencontré des milliers de réfugiés, des blessés, des familles détruites, des médecins et même des prêtres mais rien qui ne ressemble à un Sam Winchester habité par le Diable.

– Toujours rien ? demanda Bobby le troisième jour.

– Rien du tout, maugréa Dean en changeant le téléphone d'oreille, Gabriel n'a aucun indice ?

– Aucun, répondit laconiquement le vieux chasseur, en revanche il a réparé le trou dans la toiture.

Ravi de constater que Gabriel avait des talents cachés de charpentier – ce qui était extrêmement ironique comme ne manqua pas de lui faire remarquer Castiel, ravi de sa blague biblique – Dean raccrocha en sentant un poids de plus peser sur ses épaules. Il devait retrouver son frère, sortir Lucifer de sa tête et offrir une sépulture descente à Sam. Son petit frère méritait mille fois plus que ça mais Dean ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Ce sentiment d'impuissance nourrissait sa culpabilité, le rongeant lentement malgré les efforts de Castiel pour lui sortir la tête de l'eau.  
>Par chance – ou parce que Michael avait enfin décidé de se bouger les fesses selon Dean – le cinquième jour fut fructueux. Alors que le chasseur récupérait quelques vivres dans un des camps de réfugiés qu'il visitait, Adam soupirait profondément au téléphone. Apparemment Gabriel l'agaçait.<p>

Les villes s'organisaient comme elles le pouvaient. Les personnes valides, aidés de l'armée, déblayaient, reconstruisaient et tentaient de survivre sans savoir ce qui leur était tombé dessus. La télévision diffusait seulement trois chaines, chacune d'elle prodiguant de multiples conseils pour survivre et rebâtir « un monde meilleur ». Mouai. Dean y croyait à moitié mais qu'importe, il devait avant tout retrouver son frère.

Le cinquième jour donc, Adam, Castiel et lui visitèrent un des camps de réfugié situé non loin de Lawrence. Organisé autour d'une église de pierre miraculeusement restée debout après le cataclysme, une centaine de personne vivaient dans des tentes, à l'intérieur de l'édifice voire carrément dans la charpente. Adam avait machinalement montré le portrait de Sam à un prêtre qui l'avait formellement reconnu. Il les conduisait à présent à l'intérieur de l'église, vers une petite chapelle située au bout de la nef. Le cœur de Dean battait si fort à ses oreilles qu'il n'entendait presque plus les paroles du prêtre. La tête lui tournait légèrement et il n'avait qu'une envie : pousser tous les gens ici présent pour retrouver son frère et le serrer contre lui.  
>Le prêtre slaloma entre les sacs de couchages disposés sur des lits de camps pour enfin se planter devant l'un deux. Au-dessous d'un vitrail représentant un ange se trouvait Sam. Quand il vit ses deux frères, il se mit à rire d'une façon tellement inquiétant que le prêtre prétexta une envie pressante pour fuir.<p>

– Voyez-vous ça, susurra-t-il avec un sourire carnassier, les deux frères à la recherche de leur précieux Sam.

– Ordure, murmura Dean.

Adam le retint au dernier moment, aidé de Castiel, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se jeter sur Lucifer pour lui refaire le portrait façon Winchester. L'ange l'attrapa par le col et plaqua contre une colonne de marbre tandis qu'Adam surveillait le Diable de près.

– Dean, non ! s'exclama Castiel à voix basse. C'est peut-être Lucifer mais il est dans le corps de Sam alors ne lui fait pas de mal.

Dean lança un regard mauvais au Diable, lui promettant mille souffrances.

– Cas'… je ne pas pourrais supporter ça longtemps, expliqua Dean la voix tremblante de rage, c'est à cause de LUI que j'ai perdu Sam.

– Je vais le ramener, l'enfermer dans la cave et demander à Gabriel de contacter Michael au plus vite.

– Il ne se laissera pas faire, répliqua Dean.

– Il n'a plus sa grâce Dean ! Il est humain à présent...

Dean hocha la tête, les dents serrés. Castiel le lâcha, s'approcha de Lucifer qui le salua d'un « bonjour mon frère » et se téléporta avec le Diable. Adam s'approcha du chasseur, ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais la referma en silence. Manifestement il n'était pas non plus à l'aise pour dire quelque chose de réconfortant.

* * *

><p>Le retour dans l'Impala fut pesant. Dean serrait les dents pour ne pas pleurer et Adam cherchait quoi dire pour le rassurer. Un orage éclata dehors, amenant avec lui une pluie torrentielle.<p>

–Dean… commença Adam.

– La ferme Adam, coupa Dean, la ferme.

– Non, s'entêta Adam, parce que j'ai le droit de parler il me semble et qu'ensuite il faut bien que quelqu'un te dise ce que tu ne veux pas entendre.

Manifestement Dean avait oublié une chose essentielle : Adam était un Winchester. Le caractère allait de pair avec le nom de famille.

– Ce n'est pas Sam, poursuivit Adam.

– Je le sais bien ! coupa une nouvelle fois Dean avec mauvaise humeur.

– Justement non tu n'en sais rien, s'énerva son frère, depuis le début tu te morfonds, tu manges à peine, tu bois ce qui est buvable et encore j'ai caché l'eau de javel, tu manques de te suicider… Le seul moment où tu as repris pied c'est quand Castiel est revenu et qu'il a annoncé que Lucifer se baladait toujours dans le corps de Sam. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as compris mais manifestement tu t'attendais à voir Sam.

– Tu ne peux pas comprendre, répliqua Dean, tu n'as pas vécu avec nous.

– Oh alors ton beau discours sur la fraternité c'était un mensonge ? Remarque j'aurais dû m'en douter, je ne suis pas à la hauteur de Sam c'est ça ?

– Ce n'est pas le problème, grinça Dean.

– Non en effet parce que tu sais quoi ? Je ne suis pas Sam, je ne serais jamais comme lui. Soit tu acceptes d'avoir perdu ton frère et qu'il t'en reste un, soit tu continues comme tu le fais si bien et fais comme si Sam était la seule famille qui te restait.

– Sam était ma seule famille, rétorqua Dean, tu n'as jamais vécu avec nous, jamais supporté Papa, jamais eu à veiller sur quelqu'un au point que ça soit ton seul but dans ta vie.

Adam resta silencieux un moment.

– Arrêtes-toi ! demanda-t-il brusquement.

– Adam…

– Arrêtes-toi ! reprit Adam.

Dean stoppa l'Impala, Adam ouvrit la porte et entreprit de rentrer à pied.

– Adam il fait orage ! cria Dean depuis la vitre.

– Va te faire…

Un éclair coupa le flot d'insulte que son frère lui balançait à la figure.

– …et une dernière chose Dean, Bobby sera ravi de savoir que Sam était ta seule famille !

Il claqua violemment la portière et entreprit de rentrer à pied malgré la pluie battante et les éclairs qui zébraient le ciel. De rage Dean redémarra la voiture et rentra chez Bobby.

* * *

><p>– Tu as fais quoi espèce d'abruti ?!<p>

Bobby semblait littéralement sur le point de faire une crise cardiaque.

– Il m'a agacé, rétorqua Dean en soupirant tant son argument lui paraissait pitoyable.

– Je vais le chercher, annonça Castiel en s'envolant immédiatement.

– Evidemment pauvre imbécile, répliqua Bobby, c'est ton frère, TON frère, tu saisis ? Il est là pour t'emmerder c'est son rôle et toi tu dois le protéger même si ce n'est pas Sam. Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec ça alors tu sais quoi ? Flanque-toi cette stupide balle dans la tête et on n'en parle plus, tu retrouveras ta véritable famille comme ça.

Bobby conclu sa tirade en attrapant son propre revolver et la balle qu'il gardait pour lui. Il balança le tout aux pieds de Dean et monta se coucher. Dean fixa un instant l'arme qui gisait à ses pieds. Elle semblait elle aussi lui murmurer à quel point il était pitoyable. Gabriel, qui était resté étonnamment silencieux, se détacha enfin de la pénombre et fit disparaître le revolver.

– Tu as un truc à dire toi aussi ? marmonna Dean.

– Non, Bobby a tout dit, répondit l'archange, mais je vais quand même rajouter un truc Dean.

L'archange s'approcha et se planta face à lui.

– Au Paradis j'avais trois grands frères que j'adorais, commença-t-il, avec l'un d'entre eux je me sentais aussi proche de toi avec Sam.

– Lucifer ? marmonna le chasseur.

– Oui, répondit doucement Gabriel, et comme tu le sais il a été enfermé dans la cage et moi je me suis enfuie. Une fois sur Terre, seul, je veux dire vraiment seul Dean, je me suis rendu compte que ce qui me manquait ce n'était pas seulement mon grand frère mais tous les autres. Par exemple je n'ai pas du tout la même relation avec Castiel qu'avec Lucifer mais ça ne veut pas dire que je l'aime moins, c'est juste différent. Tu ne peux pas avoir la même relation avec Adam que celle que tu avais avec Sam et tu ne peux pas lui demander d'être pareil que lui. Ce n'est pas manquer de respect à la mémoire de Sam que de chasser avec Adam.

Dean fixai le tapis poussiéreux sous ses pieds dans l'espoir que le sol s'ouvre et qu'il disparaisse. Gabriel avait raison mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'il trahissait Sam en se rapprochant d'Adam, il ne voulait pas que son frère pense qu'il voulait le remplacer.  
>Quelques secondes plus tard, Castiel réapparu avec Adam. Trempé de la tête aux pieds et frissonnant violemment, il paraissait également furieux.<p>

– Adam je…

– Va te faire foutre ! coupa-t-il avant de monter les escaliers et de claquer violemment la porte.

Dean poussa un long soupir et partie dans la cuisine, laissant Castiel, trempé lui aussi, avec son frère. Il grignota un reste de sandwich, faisant passer le tout avec un peu de vin rouge même s'il n'aimait pas tellement ça. Il regrettait presque le temps où il pouvait siroter toutes les bières qu'il voulait sans se soucier de quoique ce soit hormis de la gueule de bois du lendemain. Dean n'en était pas encore à supplier Gabriel de faire apparaître de l'alcool mais ce jour ne tarderait pas à venir si sa vie continuait à suivre le même chemin.  
>Quelque part sous ses pieds, Lucifer était solidement enfermé dans la cellule qui servait à enfermer des démons entre autre. De temps à autre on l'entendait rire ou hurler, voire prendre les mêmes intonations de Sam. Finalement, Bobby avait craqué, peu avant que Dean ne revienne sans Adam, et était descendu flanquer une seringue dans le cou de Lucifer. Depuis il dormait à poings fermés et la maison était beaucoup trop silencieuse.<p>

Dean n'avait pas eu le courage de lui rendre visite, il ne supporterait pas une nouvelle fois de le voir ainsi. Soudain il se souvint que Gabriel avait dû parler à Michael et fila dans le salon, le sandwich toujours à la main. Castiel et lui étaient assis sur le sofa et discutaient à voix basse de quelque chose qui faisait sourire son ange. Enfin Castiel. Dean senti son estomac se serrer à cette idée et il se demandait si l'ange pensait parfois à leur baiser d'il y a quelques mois, ou si ça ne représentait rien à ses yeux. Il chassa cette pensée de son esprit et s'éclaircit la gorge.

– Tu as parlé à ton frangin à propos de lui ? demanda Dean en désignant le sol du doigt.

– Non, répondit l'archange, j'attendais que tu rentres en un seul morceau.

Dean haussa les épaules.

– Tu deviens mon ange gardien, un truc du genre ?

– Je rattrape mes erreurs, rectifia Gabriel, et tu ne me facilites pas la tâche.

Dean bredouilla une insulte et avala le reste de son sandwich. Gabriel donna une tape dans le dos de Castiel et s'envola rapidement. A peine une seconde plus tard quelque chose de très doux chatouilla la nuque de Dean qui sursauta violemment et s'étouffa à moitié.

– Crétin ! s'exclama enfin le chasseur.

– Je crois que Gabriel veut seulement te taquiner Dean, expliqua Castiel.

– Il a un humour bien à lui, maugréa Dean, il est parti voir Michael ?

– Oui je suppose, répondit l'ange, ce n'est pas très facile pour lui de remonter tu sais, ajouta-t-il alors que Dean se laissait tomber sur le sofa.

– Pourquoi ?

– Il n'était pas revenu au Paradis depuis qu'il s'y était enfuis et là il a reprit contact avec ses frères uniquement pour vous aider Sam et toi.

– Ouai… ça rattrape au moins le mardi où il m'a tué plus d'une centaine de fois.

Castiel ne répondit rien et se mit à triturer machinalement un fil blanc qui sortait de son imperméable.

– De quoi vous parliez tout à l'heure ? questionna le chasseur en se souvenant du sourire de Castiel.

L'ange semblait mal à l'aise et se mit à fixer le tapis, cherchant visiblement comment amener le sujet.

– Je lui demandais conseil, dit-il finalement.

Dean grimaça. De toutes les personnes à qui demander conseil, Gabriel n'était vraiment pas le mieux placé.

– Tu lui demandais conseil à propos de… ?

– De toi, lâcha Castiel, et moi.

– C'est-à-dire ? grogna Dean qui sentait un mal de tête poindre.

– Et bien je ne sais pas ce que les humains attendent quand ils font ce que tu as fais la dernière fois, répondit-il prudemment, alors je demandais à Gabriel qui a une plus grande expérience que moi.

Dean passa une main dans ses cheveux et songea que pour la première fois de sa vie il voulait se plonger dans un bon bain. Autant il remerciait Gabriel de l'avoir aidé et de rester avec eux, autant il ne voulait pas qu'il donne un semblant de conseil amoureux à Castiel.

– Ecoute Cas', commença le chasseur, il n'y a pas de… façon de faire typique tu vois ? Fais comme tu le sens.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que je sens, répondit Castiel.

C'est sûr qu'en tant qu'ange du Seigneur, Cas' ne devait pas tellement savoir quoi faire. Cela dit il semblait être le seul ange à ne pas savoir quoi faire.

– Tu as envie de quoi dans l'immédiat ?

Castiel regarda autour de lui comme si la réponse se trouvait quelque part dans les airs.

– Veiller sur toi, répondit-il enfin avec un sourire.

Dean hocha la tête, ça n'allait pas être très simple. Ou alors Cas' ne voulait rien de plus que veiller sur lui et que tout ce que le chasseur avait cru possible entre eux était faux. Tout simplement faux. Pourtant Cas' lui montrait beaucoup d'affection et il avait cru que l'ange l'aimait bien. Surtout après avoir tout plaqué, sa famille comprit, pour lui venir en aide. La première fois que Dean avait évoqué la possibilité qu'il puisse se passer quoique ce soit entre eux, c'était le soir où il avait dit « oui » à Michael. Il s'était laissé guider par ses envies et son instinct, rien d'autre.

Aujourd'hui il reconsidérait tout ça. Il aimait Castiel, il ne pouvait et ne voulait pas se passer de lui, mais il ne se sentait pas prêt à l'avouer aux autres. S'il devait se passer quoique ce soit entre eux ça resterait secret. Pour le moment. Oui cette solution le tranquillisait et lui faisait du bien. Un peu comme une lueur au bout d'un tunnel sombre. Encore fallait-il que Castiel le veuille aussi.

– Oui mais ça tu le fais déjà, maugréa Dean, bon je vais essayer d'être clair puisque de toute façon je n'ai pas grand-chose à perdre. Je… Tu…

Il se tut en constatant qu'il n'était pas capable de faire plus que de bégayer. Castiel, quant à lui, semblait extrêmement perplexe et le fixait les sourcils froncés.

– Je ne comprends pas Dean.

– Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'apprécie beaucoup, se lança enfin le chasseur.

– Moi aussi Dean, coupa l'ange avec un sourire.

– Non laisse-moi finir, marmonna Dean, je t'apprécie différemment des autres, différemment de Bobby, d'Adam ou… enfin des autres quoi.

– Adam est ton frère, c'est normal de l'aimer, objecta Castiel, tu m'apprécies différemment parce que je suis un ange ?

– Non pas du tout, rétorqua-t-il, parce que tu es un ami spécial.

– Je suis spécial parce que je suis un ange ? s'enquit Castiel.

– _Mais non !_

Dean se pinça l'arête du nez en fermant les yeux. Il perdait patience, la conversation était difficile à avoir pour lui et clairement l'ange ne l'aidait pas.

– On va tourner les choses autrement, soupira Dean, est-ce que les anges peuvent tomber amoureux ?

– Bien sûr ! Dieu n'a pas créé tous les anges, sinon notre espèce serait presque éteinte à l'heure actuelle.

– Donc vous vous reproduisez ?

– Oui ça arrive, mais c'est plutôt rare, expliqua Castiel.

Dean nota mentalement de ne surtout pas demander comment les anges se reproduisaient.

– Et dans ces cas-là, poursuivit le chasseur, les deux anges tombent amoureux n'est-ce pas ?

– Bien sûr ! Le mot « amour » est encore trop faible pour décrire ça, mais dans la langue humaine c'est ce qui s'en rapproche le plus en effet.

– Dans ce cas on peut dire que…

L'instant fatidique, Dean se sentait aussi courageux d'avouer ce qu'il ressentait que Gabriel devant une assiette de salade verte.

– Bon Cas' _jet'aimebeaucoup_, marmonna-t-il à toute vitesse dans l'espoir de faire passer la pilule plus vite.

Dieu qu'il détestait les moments de confession larmoyant.

– Tu veux dire que tu es… euh tombé amoureux de moi ? demanda Castiel en gardant le regard obstinément fixé sur le tapis.

– Ne m'oblige pas à le répéter, maugréa Dean en regardant le mur à sa droite.

Si quelqu'un entrait subitement dans la pièce – et Dean priait tout ce qu'il pouvait que Gabriel ne voit jamais ça –, il trouverait sans aucun doute la scène totalement ridicule.

– Moi aussi Dean, murmura soudainement Castiel, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était réciproque.

Dean fixait toujours le mur mais il sentait ses joues s'embraser violemment. Tout au fond de lui, une pointe de chaleur naissait, comme une flamme qui s'allumait. Peut-être que c'était ça le premier pas vers le deuil, il songea qu'il ferait mieux de retrouver le stupide prospectus sur la mort que l'armée avait distribué. Il devrait surement faire quelque chose au lieu de rester bêtement debout, les bras ballants, alors que Cas' triturait très nerveusement sa cravate. Il releva enfin la tête après quelques interminables secondes et plongea son regard dans celui de son ange.

Ses jambes bougèrent enfin, manifestement elles étaient indépendantes, et il franchit les derniers pas qui le séparaient de Castiel. En un instant il plongeait son visage dans le cou de l'ange, savourant la chaleur de sa peau, son odeur et les multiples petites sensations que cette étreinte lui procurait. Dans le reflet de la fenêtre, il vit que Castiel s'était totalement abandonné dans ses bras, fermant les yeux pour mieux savourer ce qu'il attendait depuis tant de temps.

Dean ferma les yeux lui aussi et laissa courir ses lèvres sur la peau de l'ange. Une partie de lui espérait que personne n'entrerait et que ce moment ne se terminerait jamais. Un hurlement suivit d'un rire les fit tous les deux violemment sursauter.

– Lucifer est réveillé, murmura Castiel.

Il avait encore sa tête très près du cou de Dean, le faisant frissonner.

– Je vais le voir, marmonna Dean, tu peux avertir Gabriel qu'il est réveillé ?

Castiel hocha la tête.

– Dean, c'est Lucifer que tu vas voir, pas Sam, cru bon de préciser l'ange.

Dean lui lança un regard indéfinissable et se dirigea vers la cave. Derrière lui, Castiel s'envola dans un bruissement d'aile.

* * *

><p><em>A suivre :)<em>  
><em>J'espère que vous avez aimé, n'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis et à bientôt pour la suite !<em>


	5. Chapter 5

Bonsoir à tous !

Je poste ce chapitre alors que dehors c'est un petit peu l'Apocalypse (des rafales de vent à 100km/h ça s'entend bien...).  
>Je vous remercie tous de vos reviewsmise en favoris ou alerte pour cette histoire, ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur de se sentir soutenu et ça motive beaucoup à écrire !

Sur ce, bonne lecture.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 05<strong>

Dean descendit les escaliers rapidement, un mélange de tristesse et de rage bouillonnant en lui. Il s'arrêta devant la porte où Lucifer se trouvait et poussa un long soupir. Ce n'était pas son frère mais le Diable. _Pas_ son frère mais le Diable.

Se répétant cette diatribe sans discontinuer, Dean ouvrit la porte, une arme à la main. Lucifer avait beau être solidement attaché et sans pouvoir, le chasseur se méfiait. Allongé sur le lit, il fixait le plafond en chantonnant des paroles sans queue ni tête. Il tourna la tête vers son visiteur et se releva sur ses coudes en voyant Dean.

– Ça par exemple ! s'exclama-t-il. Mon frère !

– Tu n'es pas mon frère, répliqua Dean, tu es une petite ordure.

– Techniquement je suis dans le corps de ton frère donc…

Dean ne répondit rien et lui lança son regard le plus mauvais.

– Alors que me veux-tu ô chasseur impitoyable ? questionna Lucifer et se rallongeant.

– Que tu sortes du corps de mon frère, répondit Dean avec plus de sang-froid qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

– Au cas où ton cerveau de primate n'aurait toujours pas intégré : je ne peux rien faire sans mes ailes. Donc convainc mon adorable _autre_ frère de me les rendre, rétorqua Lucifer qui fixait toujours le plafond.

– Ton « adorable frère » comme tu dis, t'a laissé en vie et c'est bien plus que tu ne mérites.

– Ah donc je dois lui dédier un autel maintenant ? Tu sais quoi je préférerais mille fois être mort que de devoir quelque chose à Michael, ricana l'ange déchu.

– Ça peut aisément s'arranger ! s'exclama le chasseur avec colère.

Lucifer eut un petit rire, se redressa, se leva et s'avança aussi loin que ses menottes le lui permettaient. Sam regardait son petit frère et il eut presque l'impression de voir toute la douleur du combat dans ses yeux. Il avait la sensation que Sammy était toujours là quelque part même si manifestement ce n'était pas possible.

– Regarde-toi Dean ! Tu es à peine capable de me regarder dans le corps de ton précieux Sammy et là tu voudrais me faire croire que tu serais capable de me tuer ?

Il ponctua sa question d'un éclat de rire.

– Non Dean, reprit-il, soyons sérieux deux minutes, tu ne peux rien contre moi.

Une vague de colère et de douleur s'empara de Dean. Perdant le peu de sang-froid qu'il avait jusque-là il sentit son poing s'abattre sur le nez de Lucifer et plusieurs de ses phalanges se briser. Lucifer tomba violemment à terre en se tenant le visage, le t-shirt imbibé de sang écarlate. Dean recula et se cogna au mur en tenant sa main qui l'élançait douloureusement.

– Et je te jure que la prochaine fois je te tuerais, chuchota Dean en sortant de la pièce.

Tandis qu'il remontait les marches, un nouvel éclat de rire se fit entendre, lui procurant un long frisson de dégoût.

* * *

><p>Gabriel trouva son frère dans sa propre chambre. Assit devant la fenêtre, Michael fixait le Paradis sans réellement le voir, le regard vide. Plus ça allait et plus l'archange se laissait aller aux questions qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête. Des questions incessantes, douloureuses, insidieuses. Elles étaient dans sa tête, plus solidement attachées à lui que Castiel avec Dean. Des questions auxquelles il n'avait aucune réponse tout simplement parce qu'elles ouvraient en lui une série de possibilités toute nouvelles et totalement déroutantes. Tout cela se heurtait profondément envers ses propres principes qu'il appliquait scrupuleusement depuis des millénaires, et quoi de plus difficile de lutter contre quelque chose sur lequel on a bâti toute sa vie ?<p>

Gabriel s'assit aux côtés de son frère et fixa le Paradis qui continuait de vivre tranquillement. Les Cupidons répandaient l'amour avec bonne humeur et entrain, les soldats tournaient en rond, les anges de la Morts créaient les paradis humains avec le cynisme et la désinvolture qui les caractérisait, Raphaël et ses anges prenaient soin des nouveau-nés, de la nouvelle génération qui venait tout juste de naître. Malgré tout, les anges étaient différents. Rien de ce qui devait se passer après l'Apocalypse n'était écrit, par conséquent les anges n'avaient aucune, absolument aucune ligne de conduite. Et ça les terrifiait.

– Dean l'a retrouvé, dit simplement Gabriel en guise de bonjour.

– Je le sais, murmura son frère sans le regarder.

– Tu l'observes ?

– De temps en temps oui, répondit tranquillement Michael, j'essaye de comprendre.

– Quoi donc ? Sa façon de penser ?

– Oui. J'aimerais réussir à comprendre comment fonctionnent les rouages de son esprit, comment accepte-t-il la vérité et toutes les horribles conséquences qui peuvent en découler.

– Si tu comprends que la liberté peut amener à faire des choses terrifiantes alors tu comprends toute la dualité des humains.

– Tu insinues que les humains sont plus avancés que nous car ils ont compris cela et pas les anges ?

– Sur ce point-là, oui. Tu sais Michael la liberté a beaucoup plus d'avantages que d'inconvénients, il faut juste l'apprivoiser.

– C'est-à-dire ?

– Tu n'as que des exemples négatifs en tête mais regarde Castiel, il a trouvé une famille qui le comprend, qui l'aime pour ce qu'il est et qui lui laisse la possibilité d'exister en tant qu'individu.

Michael lui lança un regard indéfinissable, mi-figue mi-raisin.

– Ici personne ne leur laisse cette possibilité là et tu sais quoi ? C'est tout sauf normal !

– Tu es donc plus heureux avec les Païens et Castiel avec des humains, répliqua acidement Michael, c'est censé me rassurer ?

– Ce que je veux dire, râla Gabriel, c'est que tu dois comprendre que chacun des anges qui peuplent ce paradis a le droit de connaître cette liberté.

Michael resta silencieux. Cette idée semblait totalement le révolter et l'effrayer à la fois.

– Ça va aller Michael, tu vas t'en sortir, plaisanta Gabriel.

– J'ai toutes ces idées offensantes en tête, murmura-t-il comme s'il craignait que leur père ne les entende.

– Tu n'es pas obligé de chuchoter, Père ne nous entend pas ou alors il s'en fiche totalement, ou encore c'est peut-être ce qu'il veut…

– Qu'on ressemble aux humains ?

– Qu'on apprenne à être libre par nous-même, rectifia Gabriel, et ensuite il n'y a rien d'offensant à vouloir penser par soi-même, au contraire !

Michael ne répondit rien. Il avait l'air fatigué de celui qui n'arrive pas à faire taire ses propres pensées. Il finit par bouger et sortir la fiole dans lequel il gardait la grâce de Lucifer.

– Je ne peux pas le tuer, dit-il, mais je ne peux pas le laisser en liberté.

– Enferme-le au Paradis, suggéra Gabriel.

– Je l'ai banni, murmura Michael.

– Tu as l'art et la manière de tout compliquer, râla son petit frère, tu vas tenir ta promesse ou pas ?

– Je n'ai rien promis, répliqua-t-il, mais oui je vais rendre le corps de Sam à Dean, il mérite une sépulture décente.

– Je ne te le fais pas dire, soupira Gabriel, merci.

A peine quelques secondes plus tard, Gabriel ressentit la présence de son petit frère Castiel dans les parages. Il fronça les sourcils.

– Castiel est là, marmonna t-il.

Michael haussa un sourcil et fit apparaître leur petit frère dans la chambre. Le plus jeune d'entre eux regarda un instant autour de lui, n'ayant jamais été dans cette partie-là du Paradis.

– Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? murmura Michael sans lui accorder un regard.

Gabriel considéra un instant son grand frère qui semblait en vouloir puérilement à Castiel parce qu'il n'avait pas su lui expliquer concrètement cette vaste notion qu'est la liberté.

– Lucifer s'est réveillé et il a l'air en forme, expliqua doucement Castiel.

Gabriel se tourna vers son grand frère et lui lança un regard lourd de sous-entendu. Quand Lucifer était en forme ce n'était jamais vraiment une bonne chose.

* * *

><p>Castiel atterrit souplement aux côtés de son frère à l'extérieur de la maison. La nuit touchait à sa faim, des lambeaux rougeâtres apparaissant à l'horizon. L'Impala scintillait faiblement à la lueur de la lune qui déclinait doucement. Gabriel poussa un soupir et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.<p>

– Qu'est-ce qu'il va advenir de Lucifer à ton avis ? demanda Castiel.

– Il va moisir en prison, marmonna son frère, c'est le mieux qui puisse lui arriver. Et dans une prison reculée pour ne pas que les autres l'apprennent.

– Tu devrais lui parler avant que Michael arrive, suggéra l'ange.

– Pourquoi ? maugréa Gabriel. Il a voulu me tuer, je n'ai rien à lui dire.

Castiel ne répondit rien mais l'archange l'entendait penser jusque-là.

– Quoi ? demanda Gabriel avec mauvaise humeur au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence pesant.

– Rien.

– Ne fait pas cette tête-là Cas', répliqua-t-il, tu penses trop fort.

– Tu ne reviendras sans doute pas au Paradis, je me trompe ?

– Non…

– Dans ce cas, coupa Castiel, tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir parlé à Lucifer. Il est ton frère.

Gabriel s'apprêta à répondre quelque chose mais fronça soudainement les sourcils.

– Que se passe-t-il ? questionna Castiel.

– Dean est blessé, marmonna son grand frère, on ne peut pas le laisser cinq minutes tout seul celui-là.

Son petit frère se volatilisa auprès de Dean plus vite qu'un chien qui revient vers son maître.

– Sérieusement Cas', ricana Gabriel en se volatilisant à ses côtés, tu es drôlement rapide quand tu veux.

Dean était assit sur le canapé et tenait sa main sanguinolente en grimaçant. Il sursauta en voyant les deux anges et leva les yeux au ciel.

– Frapper à la porte ça vous parle ? lança-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

– Tu es blessé Dean ? demanda Castiel.

– Ouai… j'ai frappé votre taré de frère.

Gabriel et Castiel protestèrent chacun en même temps, créant un schmilblick incompréhensible.

– Oh ça va hein, protesta Dean, il m'a provoqué.

– Evidemment, soupira Gabriel, c'est Lucifer, ajouta-t-il comme si ça expliquait tout.

Castiel s'assit aux côtés de Dean et posa main sur la sienne pour la soigner. Gabriel se dirigea vers la cave, laissant son frère et le chasseur en plein concours de celui qui aura le regard le plus intense. Il songea avec un sourire qu'il lui faudrait quand même interroger Castiel là-dessus, il était sûr qu'ils s'étaient embrassés plus d'une fois.

Il descendit les escaliers et se dirigea vers la porte le cœur battant. Lucifer était son grand frère, celui qui l'avait pratiquement élevé et qui l'avait également pratiquement tué. Gabriel poussa la porte et se retrouva face à son frère qui tentait maladroitement d'éponger le sang qui coulait de son nez tout en maudissant copieusement les humains.

– Salut Lucifer, souffla-t-il en refermant la porte.

Son frère releva la tête et eut un sourire ravi. Voir le corps de Sam sourire ainsi était véritablement étonnant. Le chasseur avait dû être un véritable rayon de soleil avant sa mort.

– Je suis heureux que tu sois en vie, dit Lucifer sans se départir de son sourire.

– Ce n'est pas grâce à toi, répliqua son frère.

Lucifer déglutit difficilement et détourna le regard. Gabriel s'approcha, posa sa main sur le front de son frère et soigna sa blessure.

– Ah merci ! s'exclama-t-il. Dean est un peu impulsif quand il s'y met.

– Tu n'imagines pas tout ce qu'il a sacrifié…

– Ah tiens je dois lui dédier un autel à lui aussi ? Entre ça et Michael qui m'a laissé en vie dans sa grande bonté, cracha son frère avec dégoût.

– Michael t'a laissé en vie parce qu'il t'aime et qu'il pense que tu as le droit à avoir une deuxième chance, expliqua Gabriel.

– Et depuis quand Michael pense comme ça ?

– Un certain temps, grimaça Gabriel.

– Son petit séjour dans la tête de Dean l'a rendu plus cinglé que d'habitude ?

Gabriel ne répondit rien et espéra que Michael viendrait vite. Cette discussion n'avait ni queue, ni tête et il se sentait mal avec une envie tenace de partir très loin, comme par exemple à l'autre bout de la planète, voire sur une autre planète.

– Décidément il a une mauvaise influence sur tous ceux qu'il côtoie, murmura Lucifer.

– C'est à cause de cette mauvaise influence que tu es en vie, fit remarquer Gabriel.

– Et je vais sans doute terminer dans les geôles les plus sombres de l'Enfer, tu appelles ça vivre toi ?

– Michael va te ramener au Paradis, le contredit son petit frère.

– Et comment ? Je suis bannis au cas où personne ne s'en souviendrait, répondit le Diable avec amertume.

– Michael a une solution apparemment, marmonna Gabriel.

Il y eut un long silence oppressant pendant lequel ni l'un, ni l'autre ne savait exactement quoi dire.

– Je suis navré mon frère, lâcha soudainement Lucifer, te blesser a été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie.

Gabriel sentait son regard sur lui. Malgré tout il continuait de fixer le sol sale en espérant trouver quelque chose à dire. Mais rien ne vint. Lucifer n'avait pas fait que tenter de le tuer, il avait sauvagement assassiné ses amis païens et avait profondément blessé les Winchesters.

– Donc au lieu de pourrir dans une geôle sombre en Enfer, je vais pourrir dans une geôle sombre au Paradis, résuma le Diable.

– C'est à peu près ça, marmonna Gabriel, et tu l'a mérité.

– Tu ne me pardonneras pas aujourd'hui je suppose.

– Tu ne comprends même pas tes erreurs, objecta Gabriel, alors non.

Soudain le sol se mit à trembler et un son suraiguë raisonna dans toute la pièce. Plusieurs objets tombèrent au sol, se brisant en mille morceaux et une immense lumière baigna la cellule.

– C'est l'heure de vérité mon frère, murmura Lucifer en souriant.

Gabriel ne savait pas s'il s'adressait à lui ou à Michael mais quelques secondes plus tard il ne restait que l'enveloppe vide de Sam.

* * *

><p>Assit sur le capot de l'Impala Dean triturait une manche de son costume, tentant de refouler les larmes qui menaçait de couler. Cette fois-ci c'était bien fini. Après le départ de Lucifer, ils avaient récupéré le corps de Sam, l'avaient enveloppé avec beaucoup de soin et l'avait déposé dans un cercueil construit par Bobby. Dean avait obstinément refusé de brûler son corps, <em>au cas où<em>.

Une journée s'était écoulée depuis et pour Dean c'était probablement la plus longue de toute sa vie. La vue de son frère mort était la chose la plus douloureuse qu'il ait vécue jusque-là. Même les quarante ans passés en Enfer n'était rien comparé à la douleur qui l'envahissait. A présent il avait une tombe sur laquelle se recueillir et son frère avait trouvé le repos. Toutes les conditions étaient donc réunies pour qu'il fasse son deuil.

Faire son deuil implique généralement une absence de culpabilité envers la mort de l'être cher, ou du moins un pardon. Dans le cas de Sammy, Dean ne se pardonnerait jamais sa mort. Pire il se l'interdisait. Il avait veillé sur son petit frère toute sa vie, avait donné sa vie pour lui et jamais il ne pourrait accepter le fait d'avoir échoué à ce point-là. Dean pensait sincèrement que Sam, malgré ses erreurs, était le meilleur d'eux deux. Il ne méritait pas ça.

Il entendit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et s'asseoir sur le capot sans un mot. Dean renifla bruyamment. Très paradoxalement il avait à la fois besoin de compagnie et absolument pas envie de décrocher le moindre mot. Fort heureusement son petit frère, Adam, ne semblait pas vouloir parler non plus. Dean soupira profondément.

– Je te demande pardon Adam, marmonna Dean.

– Pas grave, maugréa son petit frère.

Mais au ton de sa voix, Dean comprit que si, ça l'était.

– Si, objecta-t-il, tu avais raison à propos de Sammy. Je… je sais que tu ne le remplaceras pas parce que tu n'es pas lui, tu es différent et on aura sans doute une relation différente toi et moi. Ça ne veut pas dire que ça sera moins fort mais juste différent, ajouta-t-il en reprenant les mots de Gabriel.

– Content de l'entendre, murmura Adam, parce que tu sais, au cas où ça t'échapperais encore, moi aussi j'ai perdu un frère. Je l'ai peut-être moins connu que toi mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne l'aimais pas. Vous êtes venu me chercher, ça je ne l'oublie pas.

Dean hocha la tête. Il n'était pas doué pour parler de ses sentiments, c'était déjà compliqué avec Castiel qui ne comprenait pas tout, ça l'était plus encore avec Adam qui avait un caractère de merde à la Winchester.

– On y va ? demanda doucement Adam.

Dean serra les dents et hocha la tête. Il se sentait incapable de parler pour les dix prochaines années. Ils se dirigèrent vers le coin de jardin où ils avaient prévu d'enterrer Sam. Un endroit plus propre que les autres, avec une belle vue et le soleil levant. Bobby et les anges avaient creusé un large trou dans lequel le cercueil reposait, prêt à être enseveli. Plus il avançait et plus les jambes de Dean flageolait et sa vue se brouillait. Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, pas maintenant.

Bobby tenait sa casquette entre ses mains, Castiel avait l'air abattu et Gabriel avait posé une main sur son épaule. Dean s'approcha du trou dans lequel gisait le cercueil avec l'envie de se jeter dedans. Cette situation lui rappelait l'enterrement de sa mère et ô combien ça avait été difficile. Mais aujourd'hui c'était différent. Lors de la mort de sa mère, Dean avait tout fait pour ne pas pleurer pour que Sam et son père ne s'inquiète pas. Aujourd'hui il avait la sensation d'avoir perdu un des seuls piliers qui empêchait sa vie de devenir un véritable enfer.

– Quelqu'un veut dire quelque chose ? marmonna Bobby.

Dean ne répondit rien. Il n'avait rien à dire, sans compter que Sam n'entendrait pas un mot de ce qu'il dirait alors à quoi bon ? Il farfouilla dans sa poche pour en sortir l'amulette que son petit frère lui avait offert, la regarda un instant puis la déposa sur le cercueil. Bobby et son petit frère firent de même avec une poignée de terre puis les anges recouvrirent le cercueil jusqu'à ce que le terrain ne soit plus qu'une surface plane. Adam déposa alors une pierre tombale et toutes les fleurs que Gabriel avait ramené des quatre coins du Globe. C'était une belle tombe, simple et coloré comme l'était Sam finalement.

– Au revoir Sam, murmura Bobby.

– Au revoir Sam, ajouta Adam.

Dean sentit les larmes couler le long de ses joues sans qu'il puisse les retenir. Il déglutit difficilement et renifla bruyamment.

– Je vais rester là un moment…, marmonna-t-il.

Bobby remit sa casquette et se dirigea vers sa maison. Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule en passant et marmonna un « ça va aller ». Adam lui emboîta le pas, l'air abattu, tout comme Gabriel qui déclara qu'il pouvait bien faire apparaître un peu de whisky pour rendre hommage à Sammy.

Dean s'assit par terre, face à la pierre tombale, et remonta ses jambes contre son torse. Castiel s'assit à ses côtés et le regarda.

– Je peux rester Dean ?

Dean hocha la tête et essuya maladroitement les larmes qui coulaient. Il savait qu'il retrouverait Sammy un jour et qu'ils vivraient tous les deux au Paradis, mais pour l'heure, la seule chose qui importait c'était qu'il lui faudrait tenir de longues années sans son frère. Toutes ces petites choses qu'il aimait, ou pas chez son frère, tous les moments, bon ou mauvais, passés avec lui, tout cela était terminé. Dean aurait donné cher pour pouvoir profiter une dernière fois de son petit frère.

– Au revoir Sammy, murmura-t-il enfin.

A côté de lui Castiel prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra doucement.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! Le chapitre ne se termine pas sur une note très joyeuse mais il fallait bien que j'écrive ce passage...<em>  
><em>Je vous souhaite un très bon week-end et à bientôt !<em>


End file.
